If I Fell
by Imagine.Create.Do
Summary: The Marauders are having the time of their lives at Hogwarts but what do they do when they realize that someone has been healing them in their sleep? Starts out slow. SB/RL and JP/OC and LE/OC SLASH! Review if you want!
1. Chapter 1

**Music is my inspiration for everything. Each chapter has a song that is the theme for the chapter. The song may apply to the character or for the plot or for something about to happen. I own nothing. Not song nor story nor characters nor website. Nothing. Because nothing can be owned**

_Maybe I should cry for help  
Maybe I should kill myself (myself)  
Blame it on my A-D-D baby_

_Maybe I'm a different breed_  
_Maybe I'm not listening_  
_So blame it on my A-D-D baby_

_Sail, sail_  
_Sail, sail, sail_

Sail- AWOLNATION

Sirius took a deep drag on his cigarette before pitching it over the side of the Astronomy Tower. As soon as it left his fingers, he wanted another. He sighed and pulled the pack from his pocket. It was the end of fourth year. This meant another summer with his disgusting family. Another summer listening to snide comments about how worthless he was.

Summers meant being locked into his room for long periods of time unless his parents needed the look of being the perfect family. Summers meant having his letters confiscated. Summers meant going to boring dinner parties where one slip of his tongue resulted in harsh punishment. Summers were pure hell for Sirius.

Sirius Orion Black, heir apparent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, _toujours pur _of society- was only one step up from a mudblood in Walburga and Orion Black's eyes.

He growled at the thought and shoved the pack back in his pocket. He needed something stronger. He pulled a small metal box from the bottom of his bag. Skillfully, he filled the bowl and took a deep toke. He felt the pleasant lightheadedness that always accompanied a deep drag. He loved the feeling. It helped him relax. Thoughtfully, he stared at the bowl. The last couple weeks, it just wasn't cutting it.

He contemplated going to find Avery Young (his dealer) to see if he had something stronger than the m.j. but thought better when he heard the thunder of footsteps on the stairs behind him. He straighten his 6 foot frame and brushed a hand quickly through his black hair. His bangs were forever falling into his silver gray eyes. He knew he was gorgeous, sexy, hot. He knew his reputation as a ladies man. He wanted that. It bugged his parents and gave the illusion that Sirius Black was fearless and confident. It hid what he wanted to hide. What he needed to hide.

"Hey Padfoot! Padfoot!... Ouch. PADFOOT!" He turned at the noise and watched as his two best friends launched themselves onto the roof. He smirked, covertly eyeing the slim golden haired boy before facing James. For awhile now, Sirius had been harboring some strange thoughts concerning Remus Lupin. Not the usual thoughts a male had about another male he considered a brother either. Until he had a handle on the situation, mum was the word.

"What Prongs?" James grinned and waved the letter he held clutched in his hand.

"They said yes! Yes! We are going to the Quidditch Cup! Mom said you can come stay with us for the summer after we get back from France. Which is only two weeks into the summer so you can go to your parents hoity-toity ball and then come stay with me. We'll go swimming and…." Sirius tuned him out. He put the bowl back in his box and put it away. As he turned, he noticed Remus staring at him with a concerned look. Sirius gave him the dazzling smile that always worked on everyone else. It never worked on Remus but luckily he let it slide.

Sirius let the sounds and laughter of his friends flow around him. Two weeks was a vast improvement over the whole summer but still, two weeks with his family was still unbearable. And that party James had mentioned. Sirius pulled a face but then realized that the party was his ticket out of the house. His grin widen as he felt his mood lightened as thoughts of a whole summer away from his family, filled with James, Quidditch, and Remus filled his head. Maybe it wasn't the end of the world after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_  
_No one would ever change this animal I have become_  
_And help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal_  
_(This animal, this animal)_

Animal I Have Become- Three Days Grace

The last day before the train left found Remus dragging around the dorm, thankful he had had the foresight to pack his trunk earlier that week. The full moon was only two days away and he felt it deep in his bones. He moved like an old man. He always hurt, but it was usually just a dull throb that he had learned to ignore long ago. The days leading up to the full moon, the throb became a roar as the wolf fought for dominance.

Remus leaned against the window and stared at the darkening, fingers curling against the glass. He grimaced and let out a low groan. The glass was cool against his forehead, helping him stay grounded. He wouldn't let the wolf win. He couldn't. He had too many people depending on him. His mother. His sister. Dumbledore. His friends. Sirius.

Remus focused on the thought of Sirius. He had long ago accepted his crush on the Black boy and upon accepting, began dealing with the knowledge that it would go nowhere. It hurt him worse than the wolf. Classes together, eating together, pulling pranks, sleeping in beds right across from each other. Knowing he couldn't have his heart's desire.

_ You're useless. You're weak and pathetic. I could have him. Let me out. He'll never go for you, a despicable monster. I could bring him down. _

Remus fought the words. The wolf wouldn't win. He heard the growl inside his head and whirled for the bathroom. He fumbled for the razor and slashed downward twice. The pain pushed the wolf back and Remus sighed. He turned on the shower to scalding hot and laid down on the floor, watching the patterns of red mixing with water go down the drain.

His roommates were out. James and Sirius were in detention and Lucas Greenleigh was in the library. Remus allowed the water to pour over his body, relishing the sting of the spray. It was moments like these when he believed the wolf. Accepted the belief that he was worthless and better off dead. He was a monster. Several times had found him close to doing the deed.

But somehow, Remus was always able to rise above it. A moment of clarity would occur and he would pull back, resist. Like now, as he heard the sounds of James and Sirius returning from detention. Their laughter pulled at him, making him yearn to be a part of it. So he gave in. Turning off the shower, he healed his arm and pulled on his basketball shorts and t-shirt. One last glance around assured him all signs of blood was gone. Affixing a smile to his face, he limped out of the bathroom and entered the flow of conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

_We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove all their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them_

I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They'd love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
It's me against the world

Me against the world- Simple Plan

The first night back from Hogwarts was always the worst, in Lucas' opinion. His father hadn't had his favorite play things for six months and he always went overboard. Lucas grimaced as he moved his arm slowly. He could feel the myriad of bruises running across his chest and back. It was always the same. From the time he and his twin sister had arrived from the train station, they had been subjected to curses and attacks. Everett Greenleigh's favorite curse to use was _cruciatus. _

He swallowed as he heard Emily scream once again. He wanted to run to her, to help her but locked in the room like he was, he couldn't. Even if he could, he wouldn't. Emily and Lucas had made a pact four years ago when they had first been sorted into Gryffindor and they had had their first taste of the abuse. Neither one would rise to the defense of the other. It only served to make things worse.

He turned as he heard the door being opened and Emily was pushed in. Lucas made a quick grab for her to keep her upright. Everett Greenleigh smoothed back his hair and sneered at them. Lucas wanted to punch him. To feel the satisfaction of his fist knocking several teeth loose and Everett knew it. Everett knew the boy would never rise up against him because of Emily. There had been several times that Everett had had to use Emily to teach the boy a lesson.

"Weak, the pair of you. How I ever came to have such worthless children is beyond me." He slammed the door and turned the lock. Lucas turned to Emily and helped her to stand. Emily winced and sent him a small smile. He pulled her into a hug and together they laid on the bed.

The pair were striking. At fifteen, both were tall and dark. Lucas was 6'2 and Emily was 5'8, taller than most girls at school. It was a constant source of criticism. Emily was able to ignore it, mostly. They had both received their mother's olive toned complexion and their father's raven hair. Their eyes- a deep violet- came from a distant grandmother on their mother's side.

The Greenleighs were much like the Blacks, to whom they were related in some way or another. It was a constant source of pain and embarrassment to both families that three of their children had broken from tradition and had been sorted into Gryffindor. Unlike Sirius, the twins had decided to keep to themselves. Their father had proven that they were not safer at Hogwarts than they were at home. He had summoned them home for the weekend the week after they were sorted on the pretext that their mother was sick and wanted to see them. The twins had arrived expecting to see their mother but had instead spent the weekend enduring the cruciatus curse.

The abuse was a secret the two vowed to keep, though it was hard for Lucas. He liked his roommates and yearned to be a part of the tight knit group. The three boys were so nice to him but his father's warnings of what would happen if he made any friends echoed in his head. He had Emily and Emily had him. That was one thing Everett couldn't take from them.

* * *

Two weeks later found the Greenleigh Manor full of important people. Emily sipped from her glass of wine as she walked around speaking with this person or that. She felt uncomfortable among these people. She hated them. Despised the traditions and falsehoods that found her dressed in a black ball gown with silver filigree, mingling with various important people intent on impressing her family. She escaped into a side room and took a deep breath.

"Hey Emily. Hows it hanging?" She jumped and turned to find Sirius Black leaning against the wall. She avoided the Black boy like the plaque and he knew it. He knew also that his family and hers was pushing them together hoping a return to the fold.

He looked Emily over once, noticing the too-thin frame and the awkward way in which she held herself. He knew that pose. He had used it multiple times himself when the bruises on his back wouldn't let him stand properly. She looked lost and afraid. It really broke his heart at the thought of such a kind girl being so misused.

"Hey Sirius. How's your summer going so far?" Sirius grinned as Lucas entered. He shrugged, unconsciously rubbing his side where his mother had hit him with a curse. Lucas saw the movement but made no comment. There were just some things that were better kept locked away. Lucas knew Sirius had told James and Remus about the abuse he suffered but to Lucas, he was the lucky one. He had friends to tell who would keep his secrets.

"It's been good. Came out to my family yesterday. Pissed mum off something fierce." Lucas snorted.

"Took you long enough." Sirius choked on his wine and gaped at him.

"Really Sirius. It wasn't that hard. You eye-fuck Remus every time you're in the same room." Sirius continued to gape that the twins as Emily slapped Lucas on the back of his head. She sent Sirius a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Sirius. Mr. Tact is as tactful as ever. Truth is, it's not that obvious. Only if you're observant enough." Sirius shook his head.

"And you are?" She sighed.

"Well I have nothing else to do right?" She turned and left, leaving Sirius and Lucas feeling awkward. Lucas patted him on his shoulder.

"We're glad for you, honestly. Anyways, I was sent to find you. Your mother is looking for you. I think they are leaving." Sirius pulled a face at the mention of his mother but jumped up gladly at the mention of leaving. He was ready to leave this depressing party and join his friends. He and James were going to perfect their animagus form over the summer so they could surprise Remus at school. He waved goodbye to Lucas and left. Lucas stared after him, envy coursing through him. If only he had an escape. He sighed and shook his head, tossing his hair from his face.

"I always feel so awkward around him. He knows we know he knows and it's… unsettling." Emily slipped her arm through Lucas' arm and steered him further into the small room.

"Now, Emmy, he isn't going to get us into trouble. I think- I _know_- he knows better than anyone what our consequences would be. He wants to help us." Emily looked sharply at him.

"Luke, don't think it. We can't. Remember what happened when dad thought we were being overly friendly to the village boy two years ago?" Lucas shuddered at the memory. The pair exchanged glances and reentered the party.


	4. Chapter 4

** I don't own anything but what little plot there is and some of the characters. Obviously we know which ones are mine cuz they aren't in any book or movie! Also, don't be mad that I kicked Pete out. I had to to make this work. Also, since we don't know how they became animagus I am just making this up. Sirius and James are considered two of the smartest in their class so I think they could do it on their own in secret. **

_We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue_  
_In our rock and roll t-shirts and our typically bad attitudes_  
_Had no excuses for the things that we'd done_  
_We were brave, we were crazy, we were mostly young, young_

Young- Kenny Chesney

James and Sirius groaned in unison as the bright sunbeam made its way across their faces. James took his pillow and jammed it on his head while Sirius ducked under the covers. The two had stayed up until the wee hours, finalizing the potions to become Animagus. Two years of hard work and determination were coming to an end. The sneaking around and stolen ingredients. Sirius was still amazed they had managed to hide it all from Remus.

It had started back in Year 3 when Remus had made a joke about the two joining him for a full moon.

"If only you could become animals than I wouldn't be so lonely!" Moony said with a sigh.

"Yea I'll be fierce lion that would keep you in line!" James said, jumping on his bed, standing with his chest puffed out. "I'll be the leader of the pack!" Sirius grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, knocking the dark haired boy off the bed.

"Well I'll be a jaguar. Ill stalk you in the moonlight and take you down!" Sirius jumped off his bed onto the prone boy. The two started to wrestle, shouts and cursing filling the air. The pair froze as a loud bang resounded through the dorm. They stared up at Remus, who stood in front of the window. He put his hands on his hips and smirked at them, not noticing how the light illuminated him.

"Well, I am a werewolf and the two of you would be my bitches!" He shouted before jumping into the fray. The two boys gave an answering roar and the three fumbled around on the floor, uncaring of the loud noises they were making which could be heard in the common room.

The idea was forgotten until one particularly bad moon, two months later. James and Sirius had visited Remus in the hospital but were surprised when they were barred from the premises. The pair had been visiting Remus ever since they had discovered his secret, to the distrust of Madam Pomfrey. For nearly a week they had been forbidden to visit their friend. When the day came where they could see him, they had been shocked.

Remus hadn't looked like himself. Normally he was up and at it the next day after a transformation, looking tired but normal. This time, his left eye was bandaged and covered with an eye patch while two deep cuts healed below. Various bruises and other bandages could be seen on the small boy. The look in his one good eye still haunted them to this day. The normal golden brown colored was nowhere to be seen. It was black with pain, despair, and something they couldn't put their finger on but feared none the less. It had taken some coaxing, but Remus finally told them that he had managed to almost rip his eye out and would now have two scars on his face.

The look of complete and utter defeat on his face sickened Sirius. They were only allowed to stay for 10 minutes before being shooed out. That evening found two unusually silent boys picking at their dinner. It was James who spoke first.

"Let's do it." Sirius looked up at him, confused. "Remember what McGonagall said in first year about people transforming into animals. Let's do it. For Remus."

After that short conversation, it was like a fever overcame the two. Abandoning the food, the pair rushed to the library to look up everything they could about becoming Animagus. Using James' cloak, they snuck into the Restricted Section and found the spells and potions needed. James had been tasked with questioning McGonagall about the process while Sirius talked with Slughorn about the potions. Sirius had even searched the Black Family library for books.

It was a difficult and arduous journey, made doubly hard with all the secrecy. They knew that Remus would go ballistic and turn them in, 'for their own safety.' Now, tonight, that journey was coming to a close. The summer was drawing to an end. There were only two weeks left until school started. Remus was going to stay the last week with them. The Potters were taking them to see them off. The week after term starts was the first full moon. James and Sirius planned to reveal their plan to Remus at the last moment when he could do little to stop them.

Sirius groaned and rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. All he saw was that long ago day when Remus had let spill just how bad the transformations were. How bad his nights were. No matter what he imagined, he knew that he was nowhere close to how it really was for Remus. James shared his thought.

The day passed with agonizing slowness as the pair waited anxiously for darkness. Dinner was a painful affair as James' grandparents had come in for the evening. James loved his grandparents and even looked forward to their visits but tonight he was too distracted to do it justice. The adults had noticed and exchanged glances but put it down to "teenagers. They'd rather be doing anything else!"

Finally, finally, at the hour of nine o'clock, James' grandparents left and the boys rushed upstairs, shouting goodnight over their shoulder. They rushed into his room and slammed the door shut. Sirius sent up a silent bless you that James' parents had the foresight to put silencing charms in every bedroom of the house when they first moved in.

James jumped over his bed and pulled out a small box that contained the potions. Each would have to drink three separate potions in the correct order. The potions book they had nicked from the Restricted Section had explained each potion and their effects.

The first potion was clear and odorless. It looked like an ordinary glass of water. The purpose was too clear the body and prep it for the fusion of animal DNA. The potion book had described the experience as "flames, hot and quick, steal through the body burning your very essence and taking who you are from you…"

The second was a yucky brown color and had the consistency of syrup. It smelled of rotten eggs. The potion book described it as an itchy sensation as cells were stretched and transformed. The book warned that the user must refrain from scratching and went on to depict several gruesome photographs showing people who had itched the skin over their bodies. These pictures had given both boys nightmares.

The third potion was in Sirius opinion, the worst. It had the color of a sickly yellow-green and looked like a glass full of boogies. It smelled of death and let off a faint steam and bubbled faintly in the cup. The last potion, the book stated, was what stretched the person into the form of the animal for the first time. The book described the sensation as being "torn apart by wild animals" and then being "reformed in the midst of a firestorm."

The pair sat on the floor, facing each other. James carefully lined up the potions in order they were to be drank and sat back. They stared at each other, their breathing ragged as their hearts raced in fear and excitement. Silver eyes met hazel, feelings mirrored. In unspoken agreement, they lifted the first glasses and held them in front of them.

"Remus." James said quietly.

"Remus." Sirius echoed. They threw it back and gasped at the fire they felt on their tongues. The liquid burned all the way down, exploding in their stomachs. A shooting pain emanated from their stomachs and without thinking, James reached over and grabbed Sirius' hand. Sirius clutched at it as he felt the pain. It was like someone had replaced his blood with fuel and lit a match. He looked down at his skin, expecting to see it melting off his bones.

They reached for the second glass and threw it back, again gasping at the feeling. The burning eased but was replaced by a severe itching sensation. They itched in places that they were unaware could itch. Sirius clamped his tongue between his teeth to keep from scratching. James lifted his hand to his face and scratch so hard he drew blood. Sirius grabbed his other hand and shook his head, unable to speak. The pair writhed in agony as they plucked up the fortitude to continue.

Finally, they were able to control themselves enough to lift the last glass. James nearly bobbled his glass as the itching worsened. They gulped it down, gagging at the taste. The itching ceased and they stared at each other in amazement. No pain. No itch. Sirius frowned. Had they messed up somehow? He saw the confusion on the other boy's face. He stood and went to take a step when he felt his hip pop out of place. With a cry, he fell and suddenly he felt like every bone in his body was breaking.

He could vaguely hear James crying out from somewhere but he was too focused on what was happening to his body. He heard bones snapping. He heard skin ripping. From out of nowhere, he thought _this must be what Remus feels._ The pain increased and he heard a high-pitched keening sound and then darkness took him.

He woke seconds later. He felt different. He rose and nearly jumped out of his skin when he looked down. He saw two black paws where his feet should have been. He raced to the mirror and gave a bark of surprise. He was a dog! A big Labrador of some kind, his fur as black as his name. He grinned as he felt his tail wagging happily. He gave another bark and turned to look for James.

A giant stag stood in the middle of James' room. Its fur was red in color and upon its head were massive antlers that jutted up. The stag snorted and stamped a hoof. Within seconds, the stag disappeared and James stood in its place. James let out a shout and lifted his hands to the sky.

"We did it, Sirius! We did it!" Sirius gave a series of barks and bounded towards him. He transformed in midair and the two landed in a heap on the floor. In the way of boys, they started to wrestle, their laughs one of relief, shock and aw at what they had done. It was a long time before sleep would claim them.


	5. Chapter 5

**I dont own anything. Warning: this is contains some slash-related material. Dont like dont read. Dont flame! Please review. This story is something I've had in my head for awhile now.**

_When the sun goes down we'll be groovin'_  
_When the sun goes down we'll be feelin' alright_  
_When the sun sinks down over the water_  
_(Sun sinks down)_  
_Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down_  
_(When the sun goes down)_

_When the sun goes down, we'll be groovin'_  
_When the sun goes down, we'll be feelin' alright_  
_When the sun sinks down over the water_  
_Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down, yeah_

When The Sun Goes Down- Kenny Chesney

"I still don't understand why you won't tell me what you have planned. I deserve to know what idiotic thing you two are going to pull." Remus glared at his two best friends as they sat innocently on their beds, exchanging smug glances. They had heard the same speech for the last two weeks, ever since Sirius let slip that they had a secret. James had forgiven him when he realized how fun it was to hold something over Remus' head. The werewolf hated secrets being kept from him. _Especially_ if his two best (and only) friends in the world were keeping them.

"I hate secrets." Remus mumbled.

"Only when they aren't yours." James pointed out with a grin. Remus only glared harder at the Chaser who was currently releasing his stolen snitch and catching it.

"The full moon is tonight. I don't want any surprises! It sucks enough without getting a surprise on top of it!" Remus jammed his hands into his thick hair, dislodging the plain gray beanie. He flopped onto the bed beside Sirius.

"Oh, Remus, just relax. You'll love it. After all, it is for you!" Sirius said as he flopped back beside Remus. He couldn't resist turning on his side, leaning his head on his hand, as he stared at the smaller boy. The move had brought the two side-by-side and Sirius could feel Remus' arm with every inhale. His stomach felt warm and he thanked the lord that he was wearing his robes still as he felt a certain part of him react to the werewolf's proximity.

He couldn't resist leaning closer to the boy, hovering above his face and gently trace the scar over his cheek. He didn't notice how still Remus held himself or the way James was watching him curiously. Remus watched Sirius' face, wondering what the boy was thinking. Sirius raised his eyes to meet Remus'.

"Remus, whatever happens tonight, we want you to know that we are your friends. What we have done, we have done for you. We aren't going anywhere." He said it so quietly that James had to strain to hear the words. Remus let out the breath he hadn't realized he held. All he could do was stare up into those silver grey eyes, mesmerized.

"I… I have to go meet Madam Pompfrey." Remus pushed Sirius off and jumped up, running out of the room. Sirius stared after him frowning.

"Good move. So when were you going to tell me you are in love with Remus?" Sirius jumped and stared horrified at his best mate.

"What…I…" he stammered, glancing anywhere but at James. "I don't know what you're talking about!" James jumped up and crossed to him, forcing him around.

"You know exactly what I am talking about! I have eyes, Sirius. I've seen the way you watch him. I've seen the way you act. How you find any excuse to touch him. When were you going to tell me? I'm your best friend! Don't I deserve to know so I can help you get him?"

Sirius stared, gob smacked. Had he heard James correctly?

"You… you aren't disgusted?" James looked confused for a moment.

"That you're gay? Hell no! Surprised, yea, but not disgusted. You're my best mate. I'll admit when I first got suspicious I was a little worried you might…you know… hit on me but you never had and then I realized you had a thing for Remus. And I want you to know that I'm fine with it as long as you don't… you know… do anything in front of me." Sirius blushed. Both boys were now staring at anything but each other.

"So… we should get going. We don't want to miss them walking down." There was a mad scramble as they gathered the cloak and dashed down, conversation forgotten in their excitement of the night ahead.

* * *

They almost missed Remus and Madam Pomfrey leaving. As quietly as possible, they followed, staying back as far as they dared. They watched as the tree was frozen and the two slipped under the roots. They waited patiently, quivering with anticipation. Soon, Madam Pomfrey reemerged and headed back alone. When she was out of sight, they broke free of the cloak and froze the knot. Slipping quietly, the entered the Shrieking Shack through the trapdoor.

James took the lead, his wand held aloft as he lit the way. They made their way quickly up the stairs. They had spent weeks interrogating Remus when they first learned of his lycanthropy. They wanted to know everything and had had to pry it from the shy bookworm.

"Madam Pomfrey? Did you forget something?" A soft voice called out. James and Sirius looked at each other. Sirius took a deep breath and plunged into the room with a loud "Here we are!" Remus leapt up from the bed.

"What are you doing here? You cant be here! It's not safe! The moonrise is in ten minutes!" Remus starting shoving them back out of the door while continuing his rant. "I cant believe the two of you. Of all the idiotic things this is the worst! You're gonna get killed. I'm headed to Azkaban, I just know it!"

"Remus!" Sirius barked and gave him a shake, cutting him off. "This is your surprise!"

"This is not a surprise I want, Sirius! You just don't understand what's about to happen. The two of you. I'm about to turn into a monster! One that won't hesitate to kill you! I don't want that to happen!" He went off into another rant once again pushing them. Sirius did the only thing he could think of. He transformed and pushed the confused lycan back on the bed. Still in dog form, he laid on Remus chest and licked him. He could hear James laughing.

"Remus, this summer, right before you got to my house, we successfully became Animagi." With that, James transformed into his stag form. Sirius jumped off the bed and stood beside him. Remus stared, eyes widen still lying on the bed. He slowly rose and crossed to them. Tentatively, he reached out a hand and laid it on the stag's neck. He laid his other hand on the dog's head. Sirius turned and gave him a lick. It was all it took. Remus fell to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks as he threw his arms around the lab's neck.

Suddenly, it was Sirius holding him tightly, rubbing a hand down his back as he whispered words of comfort into his ear. Remus felt another pair of hands patting his shoulders. Remus continued to sob. A few minutes later, he pulled back. Sirius thought he looked adorable with his cheeks flushed and shiny with tears. He wanted to kiss him but held back.

"You two are the craziest sons of bitches I have ever met." The three laughed, feeling the tension break for a moment.

"Since we came this far, how about it mate? Want some company tonight?" Remus looked at the pair of them and grinned.

"Love some." They laughed again and stood.

"Listen, the transformation part, it's pretty nasty. I don't want you to be in the room when I change. Please." He felt the familiar bubbling in his veins. "You have to go now. Change. Hurry!" James and Sirius heard the panic in his voice and complied, leaving the room. Remus could do nothing but give in. He let out a scream as he felt bones popping and snapping. He watched as his fingers lengthened and became claws. He felt his fangs grow in, biting himself on the lip. He screamed again, letting out a long howl of anguish. His vision sharpened and he could smell humans. How he hated humans!

He howled again. He wanted to get at them. He wanted to rip them limb from limb. He attacked a chair, feeling the wood crunch under his teeth. He growled. It wasn't right. He wanted blood. He wanted flesh. He howled again and rushed down the stairs. He could smell them. He crashed at a door, throwing himself at it again and again. When he failed, he growled and slashed a claw against his chest. The smell of blood cheered him and he went to slash again.

Something hit him from behind sending him sprawling. He turned and saw a dog. He growled and made to leap at it but was thrown back. A stag stood by the dog, antlers lowered. The werewolf growled softly and paced in front of them. He cocked his head and sniffed. There was something familiar about these animals. They posed no threat to him but he was still cautious. Slowly, he approached, sniffing. The dog tensed and issued a soft growl. The werewolf stood and howled, showing dominance. The dog backed down.

With that, the werewolf dismissed them and turned back to the room. He could smell humans in the shack. He knocked a table over, once again clawing at himself. Once again, he was attacked by the dog. The pair were knocked flat. The werewolf was on the dog, jaws snapping. The dog gave a cry as he felt the bite on his side. Suddenly the werewolf was sent flying. He flipped mid-air and swiped at the stag, raking his flank. The stag kicked out, catching it across the face.

The werewolf once again paced, looking at the animals. Slowly, the bloodlust lessened and the werewolf calmed. Sensing this, the dog slowly approached and nuzzled him. The werewolf nuzzled back. They sniffed each other, becoming familiar with each other.

The night passed slowly as the three animals circled one another, reaching an understanding. The wolf knew he was dominant and was content. There were a few more fights as Sirius tackled Remus each time he went to claw at himself.

* * *

The transformation back was just as brutal. James and Sirius stood by, in awe. Sirius dashed forward and caught Remus when the boy pitched over. He rubbed a hand over his back as the lycan retched on the floor. When he was done, Sirius gently picked him up and carried him upstairs to the bed. The bite on his hip hurt with every step but he resolutely pushed it aside. Lovingly he laid Remus on the bed and covered him. Remus smiled and cuddle into the blanket. Sirius stared at him for a moment before he soothed his hair back and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Sirius." The dark haired boy froze, sure he was caught but Remus merely mumble and cuddled further into the blanket.

"Sirius, we have to go. It'll be light soon." With one last look at the sleeping boy, they headed back. They made it to the common room before the sky began to lighten. They flopped onto the coaches in front of the fireplace. James laid on his stomach, his head pillowed on his arm.

"Merlin's beard, I'm sore." James said. He had a small scratch on his cheek and blood soaked through his shirt from claw marks on his back. Sirius murmured his agreement, wincing as he stretched out on the couch.

"We should probably go upstairs before someone comes down." James' reply was a light snore. Sirius was right behind him. His last thoughts were on Remus, waking alone in the shack.

Hours later, Sirius stirred and turned over, knocking the blanket onto the floor. He stretched and groaned at his soreness. Yawning he sat up, blinking as he saw James sleeping on his bed. He frowned. The last thing he recalled was being in the common room. How did he get up here? He dismissed the thought, sure that they had just been too tired to remember coming up. He crossed to the bathroom and started the shower, scratching his stomach. He stilled. Wait… He scrambled to the mirror and pulled down his boxers and stared at his hip. The bite mark was gone! He turned and looked at his shoulder, which had been bruised. It was healed as well!

"James!" He shouted and ran back into the room. Roughly, he pulled off his covers.

"Wassup?" came a sleepy reply. Without answering, Sirius rolled James onto his stomach and lifted his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" James yelled as he fought back. Sirius stared in awe as he backed up to sit on Lucas' bed.

"James… our wounds… their gone." James sat up, reaching around to his back.

"What? Impossible! How- ?" The pair stared at each other. Did wounds inflicted on animals by werewolves disappear?


	6. Chapter 6

**DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you?  
We got some work to do now  
Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you?  
We need some help from you now  
Come on Scooby Doo  
I see you, pretend you got a sliver  
You're not fooling me  
'Cause I can see the way you shake and shiver  
You know you got a mystery to solve  
And Scooby doo is ready for your act, don't hold back  
And Scooby Doo, if you come through  
You're gonna have yourself a Scooby snack  
That's a fact  
Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you?  
You're ready and you're willing  
We can count on you Scooby Doo  
I know you'll catch the villain

~ Scooby Doo theme song

"Damn Sirius! Go easy!" Sirius mumbled an apology as he helped Remus lay on his bed. Remus sighed and shut his eyes in relief. His muscles felt as if they had electrocuted. It was always the same after transformation. The dull roar became a raging inferno for a few days before quieting down again. Unfortunately, there was no relief of any kind for it. He just wanted to sleep.

Sirius flopped onto the bed, crossways, picking Remus' feet up and setting them on his stomach. He threw his arm over his eyes. James went into the bathroom, slamming the door. A minute later, Sirius heard the shower turn on. They had just returned from the infirmary where they picked up Remus. All three were still running high on the success of last night. The only dark spot was the mysterious healing James and Sirius had undergone.

Sirius tried to pull up anything that would help him figure out who the Phantom Healer was, as the trio had taken to calling it. He growled in frustration. Answers always came easy to him. He hated not knowing. He absentmindedly ran his other hand down Remus' uninjured leg. He pulled gently on the woolen fabric, rubbing it in his fingers. Remus felt his ears heating up at the feel of the other boy's fingers. He tried to ignore Sirius' unconscious habit of fiddling with whatever was closest to him while he was thinking but the warming feeling tingling up his leg was making it hard to do.

"Hey, Padfoot, give it a rest will ya? I haven't got the energy to think." Sirius stilled his hand and gave a grunt. Neither noticed that he didn't move his hand, though Remus was very conscious of every breath Sirius took as he watched his feet rise and fall. After a moment, Remus felt fingers gliding up his calf. He decided against commenting and just enjoyed the soft touches. The movement stopped again when James bounded out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist.

"It's gotta be a Gryffindor. Who else would have access to us? We always come back here!" James said.

"Yea but that narrows it down to only about five hundred people!" James glanced over, taking in the two boys positions but making no comment. He held no ill feelings against Sirius' announcement that he was gay and in love with Remus. In fact, he had suspected so for a good while. He was also aware of Remus' similar declaration of attraction to Sirius. Now, the only ones that didn't know was the two involved and boy was James going to have fun with this!

"Yea but those healing spells means it someone at least our year or up." Sirius snorted and buried his face further into his arm. He again started to run his fingers up and down Remus' leg without noticing. Remus watched Sirius, feeling his ears heating again but he didn't make a comment. Smiling, he settled back into his pillow. Glancing up, he froze when he met the knowing hazel eyes across the room. James lifted an eyebrow and inclined his head towards Sirius, who was now emitting light snores.

Remus glanced away, his whole face bright red. He risked another glance at James, who was now in the throes of silent laughter while making kissy faces at him. Outraged, Remus threw a pillow and jumped up. Ignoring the throbbing in his leg, he stomped into the bathroom. He didn't notice the worried look James gave him or the sound of pain given by Sirius, whom he had kicked solidly in the ribs in his haste to get up.

"Oi! What was that for?" He grumbled as he sat up, rubbing his side. James just shrugged and resolved to make up to the werewolf later. He had an idea of a plan. He settled back against his pillow, stretching his legs out.

"Anyways, so the Phantom Healer has to be a Gryffindor fifth year or up. That still leaves a lot of people. We just need to figure out who! But how?" Soft snores was his only answer. Sighing, James grabbed out his snitch and released it, thinking. He sat watching it race around before snatching it. Remus walked back out and James smiled apologetically at him. Remus refused to meet his gaze and pulled out his Potions book.

He stared, puzzled, at the black haired boy whose face was now buried in his pillow, fast asleep. He crossed to Sirius' bed and flopped down. Checking that James was preoccupied, he took a deep breath. _Mint, chocolate, and cinnamon, Merlins he smells like a Christmas desert!_ He yawned and decided that a nap was way more enticing than homework.

Lucas entered the room quietly and crossed to his trunk. As he bent down, James stared at him thoughtfully. The Marauders rarely visited with the fourth roommate. Sirius talked with him more than James and Remus did as they had more in common. Lucas was a nice boy and James enjoyed the few conversations they did have. From what Sirius had told him, the twins preferred the company of each other to anyone else.

"Hey, Lucas? Did you happen to see me and Sirius last night?"

"See you? You gits woke me up! Going on about nighttime flying and how you couldn't wait until next time." He replied without looking up. James frowned.

"Yea but did you _see_ us?" This time Lucas looked up with a frown as he stood, holding a thick book.

"No, James, I didn't _see_ you. It was dark. I was asleep with my curtains closed. Why's it so important?"

"No reason, I guess. Must have been a dream." Lucas went to leave.

"Next time you go flying on the moon keep it down!" James frowned at the closed door.

Flying on the moon? That was an odd thing to say.

* * *

**October Moon, Second transformation**

They hurried up the stairs. Dawn was close to breaking and they were running late. Sirius grunted as he half-carried James, whose leg was soaked red with blood. Sirius leaned against the wall and adjusted James' weight. James groaned as they started walking again.

"Moony got me good." Sirius shushed him. He was trying not to give in to the rising panic. With every step, James leaned on Sirius more. The Fat Lady was a welcome sight. Sirius shouted the password and helped him through. He quickly laid James on the couch where he passed out. Sirius stood and felt the room spin. He waited for it to slow down before turning back to James. Blood streamed from a deep gash that ran the length of his thigh, soaking into the couch. Sirius gulped. He didn't have a clue what to do.

Suddenly, he felt a light swoosh of magic overcome him. He felt light and sleepy. He stumbled over to the second couch. He had to help James but god he was so tired. Dreamily, he saw an angel with dark hair leaning over him. He felt a gentle push on his shoulder as he fell to the couch.

"Help him." Was all he could say before sleep claimed him.

* * *

"James!" Sirius shouted as he sat up quickly. He was still on the couch in the Common Room. The other couch was empty. The cushions were clean. Ignoring the stares of the few people in the room, he flew up the stairs. The door crashed open. He flew to James' bed and tore open the curtains.

"Sirius…?" Sleepy hazel eyes met panicked grey eyes. James leaned up, groaning in pain when he moved his leg. Ignoring the sound, Sirius pulled down the blanket and yanked up the basketball shorts. James stared at the white bandages covering his leg. Slowly, he reached down and undid it. He swore as he took in the angry red mark running down the inside of his thigh.

"Remus _never_ finds out about this." Sirius nodded, stunned.

"Why is there still a mark? The first time…" He trailed off as something caught his eye. Two vials sat on the window sill with a note with James' name on it. He handed the letter off and picked up the vials.

"_James, I did what I could last night but the mark was too deep. You'll have a scar for a few days. Use the balms in the vials twice a day until it is healed. Tell Sirius I am sorry but he was just in the way. Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me. PH_."

"PH? What does that mean?"

"Phantom Healer! James, he knows our name for him. Her. It. Whatever!" Sirius paced wildly, ranting. James ignored him in favor of studying the vials. Carefully, he opened one and put a small dab on his finger. Gently, he covered the angry welt. He almost moaned out loud as the pain receded. He recapped it and laid it on the shelf over his bed.

"So, Sirius, how do you catch a ghost?" Sirius quit pacing and grinned.

**Ok, it been awhile but I just couldnt get this chapter to flow right. It's about as well as I can get it. I'm going to try and update again soon. Please review. I will welcome all criticism and praise. Next chapter will be the big reveal. **


	7. Chapter 7

**First, thanks to all who reviewed. They help a lot. Second, I think this is my best chapter yet. It's definitely the longest. I dont own anything. **

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)?  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

~Dirty Little Secret- All-American Rejects

The Common Room was full of Gryffindors celebrating their win over Hufflepuff. Remus sat in a dark corner, staring at his butterbeer while surreptitiously watching Sirius. His blood pounded in his ears. His knuckles were white from his grip on the bottle. He pulled at the beanie as he watched the tall boy dancing with Marlene. His gaze traveled down his body taking in the tight black shirt with the open white button-up shirt and jeans. He could hear Sirius' laughter over all the noise and he pulled the beanie down further over his ears. The full moon was the next night and the wolf was bursting to get out.

_Pathetic. Weak. He'll never want you._

Remus jumped up and crossed to the table covered in various drinks. He grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey and proceeded to chug. He wanted something to cut the edge. He wiped his lip and stiffened when the smell of mint wafted over him. Two arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled against a hard muscled body.

"Come join the fun, Moony. Don't pout in the corner." Remus wanted to groan at the sound of Sirius' deep voice in his ear. He resisted the urge to arch back.

_Why resist? I could get him for you. He'll never go for a weakling. _

Remus pulled away from Sirius and took another deep drink. He whirled when he felt someone pull the bottle from him. Sirius held the bottle over his head.

"Go easy, Remus. We have all night." With a low growl, Remus stepped forward and went to grab the bottle. Sirius pulled it further out of reach. Remus jumped for it and stumbled back into Sirius, who quickly grabbed his waist to catch him. Grey eyes met amber eyes. Remus' mouth went dry. Sirius leaned in slowly, never taking his eyes off Remus. Remus closed his eyes and lifted his head.

_ Let me out. I can give him to you. I can bind him to you!_

"Hey Sirius! Dance with me!" The boys jumped apart. Remus focused on the floor, his cheeks aflame. Sirius stared at him for a moment before shifting his gaze to a clearly intoxicated sixth year. Without waiting to hear the response, Remus grabbed the bottle and rushed out of the tower. He ignored Sirius' call for him to wait. He had to get away.

He ended up in the prefect's bathroom. He slammed the door shut. Leaning back, he quickly swallowed the rest of the fifth. Growling he threw the bottle and heard it give a satisfying crash. His lycanthropy made it hard for him to get drunk. Normally, he was glad of this fact but not now. Now, he needed release. He crossed to the sink and stared at the mirror.

The wolf stared back with the bright yellow eyes that haunted Remus' sleep.

_Look at you. Such a weak thing. It's hard to fight me, isn't it? You're so tired of the fight. Give in to me, Remus. Let me give you the power. The strength. He'll look at you than. You could make him come crawling on bended knees. You can have him for all time. _

Remus backed away and fell to his knees, shaking his head. Tears blocked his view of the wolf but didn't block the sound. He fumbled for his wand. Sobbing he slashed again and again. Once, twice, thrice before switching arms. The wolf's voice reached a feverish pitch.

_Give in to me! Release me, you pathetic thing. Together we could make them pay for locking you away. For denying your existence. Give in. Give in. RELEASE ME!_

"Remus!" He looked up to find Sirius standing over him, looking on in horror. Remus sobbed harder. His secret was out. He was going to lose everything and everyone he loved. He buried his face in his hands, ignoring the sickly sweet smell of blood.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He repeated it like a mantra as he started to rock. He flinched when he felt Sirius pull his hands down. The sound of ripping caught his attention. Sirius was tearing his white shirt into strips. It was silent as he wrapped the make-shift bandages, save for the soft cries from Remus. His hands shook, making it harder to tie the bandages. How had they missed this? When he finished, he sat back on his heels and looked at his friend, who avoided his gaze.

"Why, Remus?" His only answer was a shake of the head. Sirius growled. He reached out and was shocked when Remus jerked back as if afraid. Sirius swallowed and reached out slower, stroking a single finger down his cheek.

"I deserve an answer, Remus." At the sound of his real name, he lost it. Sirius never called him by name, preferring variations of the nickname they had bestowed upon him in third year. This was it. Sirius, one of his best mates, his cohort, his love- he was losing him. He leapt to his feet, intent upon running from the end of his world.

With a muffled curse, Sirius tackled him. He winced when Remus gave a small cry of pain. Keeping the smaller boy tightly against him, Sirius backed up to a wall and slide down slowly. He lifted Remus into his lap, surprised at how light he was. He pushed his head against his chest, pushing off the beanie so he could run his fingers softly through his hair. This was a technique he knew worked well to calm the werewolf.

"Moony, love, I want you to talk to me. Please." Remus clutched the front of Sirius' shirt, seeking the steady heartbeat. Holding on to it like an anchor lest he be swept away.

"I hurt, Padfoot. I hurt all over, all the time. God, I want it to stop." Tears sprang to Sirius' eyes at the despair in the other boy's voice. He simply hugged him tighter, pressing a kiss into his hair. At the soft touch, Remus started pouring out the whole story. His voice started out shaky but quickly grew steady. He spoke of how much pain he was in all the time. Of how he could hear the wolf in his head, telling him to give in. Of how he cut himself so he could shut out the sound of the wolf. His fear that if anyone knew of the voice that he would lose his friends.

Sirius sat quietly, stroking the silky golden strands. He understood that if he tried to say anything Remus would once again shut it all away. So he waited until Remus quit talking, and sat trembling in his arms. Than he stood, maneuvering so that Remus was still in his arms. He carried him over to the sink and set him down on the counter. He removed first one bandage than the other, carefully washed the wounds and muttered the incantation to close the wounds. Than he looked into the scared eyes of Remus Lupin and slowly, softly pulled him into a kiss.

Remus gasped at the feel of soft lips on his. He felt a small flicker of panic at the thought that this was Sirius' idea of goodbye than pushed it away. He relaxed into the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Sirius' tongue to mingle with his. His fingers dug into his hips as Sirius' tangled themselves in his hair. The kiss grew deeper, hungrier as both let loose the months of longing for one another.

Remus drew the other boy closer to him, reveling in his warmth. They drew apart slowly and stared at each other, panting. Sirius pressed a gentle kiss to his nose and grinned at the blush that spread across the tow-headed boy's face.

"Remus, you can take this as a promise. _Nothing_ will drive me away. The same goes for James. The next time things get this bad, come to me. I promise I'll help in any way I can. I… I love you, Moony." Remus drew in a surprised breath and launched himself at the other boy.

"I love you too Pads."

* * *

The next afternoon found Remus daydreaming over his Potions essay in the Common Room. He kept replaying the events in the bathroom. He had told Sirius the whole story and he hadn't run away. Neither had James when the catcher had caught up to them later. He had gotten worried and checked the map. James' only response had been a light cuff on the head and an admonishment to never forget that he had a pair of aces in his pocket.

Remus had never let himself believe that he could be worthy of such love and friendship. No matter how hard he tried not to, he had believed the wolf. He had even been afraid to believe in the friendship of the last five years. But last night, with a few short words, Sirius and James had managed to subdue the wolf, if only temporarily

"So what's brought on such happiness?" Remus smiled as Lily sat down, pulling out her own essay.

"Nothing. Just happy." They made small talk as they worked. They were soon joined by Lily's roommates, Valarie and Marlene. Remus had never been overly fond of the two. They were both smart but they were both too self-involved for his liking. Remus turned to work on his essay when he felt two arms wrap around his neck. He turned and felt a pair of lips on his. Pulling back, he grinned at his boyfriend.

"Hey, Moony. Can I steal you away?" Remus nodded and swept up his books. Sirius took his hand and they dashed up the stairs to the boys dormitories. Lily turned shocked eyes to her friends.

"Well, that explains _that_ smile." They laughed and returned to their essays.

* * *

"Ok, let's go over the plan one more time." James turned and saw Sirius and Remus snogging on the bed. He rolled his eyes and tossed a pillow in their direction.

"Give it a rest you two ponces. Jeez, you've been together for what 12 hours? Now, Sirius, you will spend the night with Remus. Keep it PG now. I will stay here and hide in the Common Room under the cloak. When Sirius comes in injured- save it Moony we've talked of this. I will be there to find out who our Phantom Healer is!" He finished with a relish and gave whoop. He saw the sun setting through the window and clapped his hands.

"Ok Moons, time to go!" Remus stood and Sirius followed him to the door. He saw James disappear into the bathroom to give them a moment. He took Remus into his arms and kissed him. He groaned when he felt Remus twitch against him, making him harden.

"I'll see you in a bit."

"I wish you wouldn't. I don't want to hurt you. James isn't there to stop me-" Sirius stopped him with another kiss.

"We've been over this. James and I will not leave you alone if we don't have to. We get less injured with each moon because you're getting used to us being there. And it helps you. And that's all I care about." Remus smiled and yanked him down. They stumbled back into the door. Sirius bucked his hips and felt Remus groan. The kiss deepened becoming more passionate. Remus drew back and kissed his way down his neck. He bit down on the juncture of Sirius' neck and grinned when the taller boy groaned and bucked against him.

"You- you should go." They pulled apart, leaving their lower halves pressed firmly together. Sirius leaned his head against Remus'. His grey eyes were full of promise. Remus pulled him in for a final kiss before slipping out of the door. Sirius adjusted himself while trying to ignore the feeling of emptiness the werewolf made him feel. He heard the door to the bathroom open behind. He turned to face James and let out a breath.

"Come on you ponce. You've got a playdate with a werewolf!" He tossed Sirius the map. Sirius grinned, catching it.

"And you've got a date with a ghost!"

* * *

James shifted for the millionth time. He looked at his watch. It was now 530. Sirius would be back soon. Hopefully. He had been sitting in a wing-backed chair in the far corner of the room since 4 am. He had tried to sleep but was too anxious. Thoughts of what was happening in the Shrieking Shack. Thoughts of how bad Sirius was hurt or Remus. Thoughts of who would turn out to be the Phantom Healer.

By then, he had been too awake. After checking to see that Lucas was asleep, he had slipped down the stairs under the cover of his cloak, stopping at the base of the stairs to scan the room. He hadn't noticed anyone sitting in a chair. So he had chosen to sit in what was considered by all the worst chair in the room and settled down to wait.

He woke to the sound of the portrait opening. His eyes widen as he spotted Sirius stumble into the room. He crashed to the floor by the door and started convulsing. James started to rush to his side when he saw movement. A dark figure crossed the room quickly and knelt beside Sirius. James watched as the apparition lifted Sirius' head and poured something in his mouth. Sirius' movements ceased. The figure started to rip away the tattered shirt. The sound of ripping fabric broke James from his reverie.

"Lumos!" Bright blue light filled the room. The figure turned at the sound. James felt his mouth open in surprise.

"Emily! You…?"

"Question me later, Potter. For now just help me out." Emily turned away from James. As quickly as she could, she started to heal the many cuts raking across his body. She felt James kneel beside her, placing Sirius' head in his lap.

"He looks bad. Can you help?" Emily raised her eyes to look at James. Giving him a reassuring smile, she nodded and returned to work. Minutes later, all that remained was a large slash across his shoulder. It was deeper than the others, which would require a balm which she produced from a small bag at her side. She applied a generous amount and wrapped his shoulder.

"Can you take him upstairs? Here. Same instructions as I gave you before." She handed him the balm and stood to walk away.

"Wait!" James leapt to follow. She turned to face him. He opened his mouth but stopped when she placed a finger over his lips. He felt a spark of warmth run through him at her touch. They stare at one another for a few moments.

"James, I know you have questions, but let them wait. Tomorrow, I promise." James nodded and silently watched her walk away. He turned and lifted his friend and carried him to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free.

Blackbird fly Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.

~ Blackbird- The Beatles

Remus waited impatiently for Madam Pomfrey to finish her examination. He was anxious to see Sirius. When he tried to recall what happened, nausea threatened to overwhelm him. He could vaguely remember feeling very angry at one point about something and lashing out at Sirius. The canine cry of pain still rang in his ears. He felt like crying. He had hurt Sirius, just like he had tried to tell them he would. He had hurt the one person he loved most, when he had said he wouldn't.

It seemed like forever before he was released. He rushed from the room. It was lunchtime and the halls were filled with students headed to eat. Remus shoved his way through the crowds, holding back panic. James hadn't been to see him. Did that mean they finally saw the truth of how dangerous he was? He tried to shake the thought off. James and Sirius would never just abandon him without talking to him first. When the crowds thinned, he raced up stairs and down hallways. He ignored the calls to slow down.

He nearly sobbed with relief when he saw the Fat Lady. Shouting the password, he jumped through and up the stairs, calling Sirius' name. He flew through the door, finally pausing to take a breath. Sirius lay on his bed. He was on his back, one arm thrown over his face and one leg out from under the covers. With a muffled cry, Remus staggered over to him and stared at the bandage on his shoulder.

Hearing his name, Sirius stirred and smiled sleepily up. He stretched and winced, looking down surprise. He sat up and raised a hand to his shoulder. Worried, he turned to find Remus almost in tears. Without a word, he pulled the boy down beside him on the bed and held him close, pressing kisses to his face.

"I'm ok, Moony. I'm fine." Remus traced the edge of the bandage. He opened his mouth to speak and found he had to swallow a lump.

"It's all my fault. If I wasn't such a monster." Sirius turned his body so he was half on top of the smaller boy. He gave him a hard kiss.

"Don't… ever… say… that… again… Remus… Lupin." He ground out between kisses. He delved his tongue between Remus' teeth while slipping his hand up his shirt. Remus moaned and ground helplessly against the other boy as Sirius raked his fingernails over his stomach, bringing the shirt over his head. Sirius flung the offending article away and made his way slowly, torturously down Remus' neck. All the while he whispered all the reasons why he wasn't what he thought he was. He brushed the back his hand over the growing bulge, making Remus throw his head back, bucking his hips. He slipped a finger under the band of Remus' pants and pulled once before running it back up his waist.

Remus cried out when Sirius lowered his head to nip at a nipple before lavishing it with his tongue. He did the same to the other. Seeing stars, Remus reached out blindly for something to hold.

"Ow. Ow ow ow." Sirius fell onto his back, clutching his shoulder. Remus sat up quickly.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry, Padfoot!" Sirius gave a weak chuckle as he took in the disheveled werewolf.

"We may need to take a rain check on that." Remus stared at him for a moment before he started laughing. Sirius joined in and pulled him back down. Remus tucked his head into Sirius' uninjured shoulder, reveling in the feel of Sirius' arm wrapped around him. He listened as Sirius' breathing deepened and evened out. He smiled and closed his eyes.

Sirius woke to the smell of chicken. His mouth watered at smell. He opened his eyes and saw Remus carrying a loaded plate. He sat up quickly, reaching for the plate.

"Oh thank Merlin." Remus laughed as he started shoveling down the food.

"What? No thanks?"

"Tank oo!" Sirius said around a large chunk of chicken. Remus wrinkled his nose and playfully cuffed him on the head.

"Chew your food! You missed dinner. Figured you might be hungry." He plopped down across Sirius' legs and stared up at the ceiling.

"James found out who helped you out last night. He said it was Emily Greenleigh." The fork holding his last bite stopped halfway to his mouth.

"Emily? That's odd. I never would have guessed her in a million years. She always seemed too shy." Remus sat up and set Sirius' plate on the side table. He picked up the vial and went to play doctor. The cut looked less red than it had that morning but the sight still made Remus' stomach roil. Quietly, he applied the balm and redressed it. He placed a light kiss to it and moved to stand. Sirius grabbed his arm. He understood his Moony well enough to know that he was blaming himself.

"It's not your fault, Moony." Remus nodded but said nothing. Sirius sighed in frustration. Were all werewolves this stubborn or was he a special case? He opened his mouth but was interrupted when the door to the room flew open with a bang. James and Lucas entered, both looking equally murderous. Lucas slammed the door behind him.

"I'm telling you, Potter. Stay away from my sister. She's nothing to do with you!" The pair stood toe to toe. Remus and Sirius stared, openmouthed at the scene. Lucas and James were the same height and the tension was palatable.

"All I did was try to talk to her about last night."

"There's no need. She can help on the moon, that's fine. But outside of that, she's off limits. You're just bad news."

"Bad news? Need I remind you that _she_ sought _us_ out? Not the other way around!"

"Emily's too sweet for her own good. It only gets her into trouble."

"What? Afraid that I might corrupt your precious sister? Maybe take her into the broom closet for a quickie?" Quick though he was, James was unable to dodge the punch. He fell to the floor. He spat and saw blood. He looked up at Lucas, whose voice got soft with a hard edge. Sirius gulped when he saw the normally bright purple irises darkened to nearly black.

"There are reasons for everything we do that you're spoiled ass will never be able to understand, Potter. Leave her be!" With that, he left the room. Remus helped James sit up, examining his cut lip.

"I'm fine, Moony." He stood and crossed to the window, staring out at the darkening sky.

"So don't leave us in suspense, mate. What brought all this on?"

"I stopped Emily downstairs to ask about last night. She promised she would tell. I think she was going to, too! If not for that brother of hers!" He swung around.

"He comes out of nowhere and drags me up here, muttering about corruption and consequences." Sirius crossed to the window, opening it a crack. He used his wand to light the tip of a cigarette and took a deep drag, staring into the darkness. Remus lifted an eyebrow at him. It had been awhile since Sirius had felt a need for tobacco.

"He was talking about the consequences of being of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses." He rubbed a hand absently over the small scar on his hip. Remus and James exchanged glances. Talking about the Most Ancient and Noble Houses was always touchy. Sirius liked to downplay everything about his family, playing off the abuse he was subjected to over the summer. It was silent for a moment as Sirius collected his thoughts. The tree gathered in the large window sill. Remus lit his own cigarette and passed it to James. Sirius stared at the orange glowing tip of his as he spoke.

"The Most Ancient and Noble Houses are the oldest and purest houses out there. James, you're pure but your family isn't as old. That makes the difference to us. Our families have customs and traditions that must be upheld. We are dedicated to the purity of our blood, which is why so many of them follow Voldemort."

"The Greenleigh family is older even than the Blacks. Everyone scrapes and bows to please them. Nary a move is made without their say so. It's said that not even the Minister of Magic will do anything without consulting them. Emily and Lucas are just pawns in a bigger game. Lucas, as the heir, is to assume the role of his father upon his death. Emily's life is even more meaningless. She will be sold to the highest bidder to make an alliance, gain power, or any other number of reasons. She's female and therefore nothing more than chattel. Used to advance the House of Greenleigh."

"Being in Gryffindor is a sin for which I am sure they are punished. Lucas is probably trying to protect Emily by keeping her from making friendships."

"But why? It's barbaric!" Sirius looked at James and shook his head.

"James, I know Everett Greenleigh. He's mad. He delights in other's pain. Those two having friends of any kind would allow him to have Christmas morning early."

* * *

~**Fast Forward a few weeks~**

Emily twirled a lock of hair as she studied the Arithmancy problem. She sat in the library, not noticing the lateness of the hour. It wasn't until Madam Pince came through, yelling at the few students left to get out, that she realized that she had missed supper. She had been trying to distract herself from the fact that tomorrow she was to return home for Christmas break.

She was so intent on the thought, that she didn't notice someone following her until it was too late. Her cry for help was muffled against the hand pressed to her mouth. She was yanked into a dark cove. It wasn't until she was pressed hard against the cold stone wall that she saw it was Thomas Avery. She stiffened when he pressed against her, thankful that she held her Arithmancy book to her chest.

"Hello, Emily. Fancy meeting you here." Emily tried to push him away.

"Leave me alone, Avery." She commanded with a tone that her brother described as her Princess Emily voice. Avery made a _tsk-tsk_ sound and pushed her more firmly against the wall.

"Come, come my dear. That's no way to speak to your future husband." She fought to hold back nausea. Fear coiled its way around her heart when she felt his hands on her hips start to slowly move southward.

"I'll never marry you, you snake!" She pushed at him harder, making him laugh. He yanked her forward, gripping her tightly by her upper arms. She struggled.

"Don't be so sure about that, my _dear._ I intend to speak with your father very soon on the subject." She gasped and forcefully pulled away from his embrace. His laughter followed her down the hall, ringing in her ears. She walked as quickly as she dared. When he was out of sight, she raced to the nearest bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. Then she merely curled herself into a ball and wept.

**A/N: The next chapter I am going to jump through time quite a bit. Please review if you liked it. Or if you hated it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Several things, first this is a REALLY long chapter. It was like I couldn't stop writing. **

**Secondly, I have another snow day tomorrow so hopefully I will be able to put up more chapters. I'm beginning to think I may have to make a sequel. The way this story is going in my head, it is pointing that way. **

**Third, ****_THERE IS A SLASH SCENE IN THIS_********_CHAPTER_****_. _****It's my first time writing slash, so it might be a bit sloppy. It's fine if you want to skip it, it doesnt take anything away. I have marked where the scene starts and when it finishes so just skip between them. I am a huge fan of Remus/Sirius slash. Something about their relationship transcends friendship. **

**As always, review and let me know what you think. **

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark

~Whispers In The Dark- Skillet

Emily sat in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room, staring into the flames. She waited patiently for James and Sirius to return from the night's adventure. She shifted and settled further into the couch. She wasn't sure why she was waiting here. Normally she waited in her room and came down when they returned. She turned when she heard them enter, trying hard to muffle their laughter. She waited for them to notice her.

"Emily! Darling lass, what brings you out on this fine morn?" Sirius bounded across the room and threw himself down across from her. James followed and sat beside her on the couch. She blushed. Why was she down here? They were obviously fine.

"I came to see how you're night went." Her blush deepened when she caught James smiling at her.

"As you can see, we are perfectly fine. Not even a scratch!" His grin widened when he noted how red her cheeks were. He turned to face her.

"Careful, now, you look like your face is on fire." He laughed when she ducked her head into her hands. He had to lean in to hear her mumbled reply. He caught the light scent of roses and resisted the urge to bury his face in her hair.

"Whelp, I think I'm going to head up to bed." Sirius smirked knowingly at James and winked. James shook his head as he heard the sound of kissy noises as he walked off. It wasn't like that! Emily jumped up at his words, thinking it the perfect excuse to leave. She went to say goodnight when James placed a hand on her arm.

"Mind sitting up with me awhile longer? I'm too wired too sleep." Emily hesitated than slowly sank back down. They sat quietly, both trying to think of something to say.

"So…"

"Can I…" They both started at the same time. They laughed, breaking the tension in the room. James sat back, watching Emily do the same. The light from the fire gave her skin a warmth that made James want to cuddle up to her. Her hair looked as if it was wreathed in flames. But it was her eyes that held him. They blazed bright violet, seeming to swirl like the night stars in the Spore Galaxy James had studied through his telescope.

"Emily… why are you here. Sitting with me right now?" His voice was soft, putting her at ease. She fiddled with the end of her sleeve, not daring to look at him.

"You asked me to." James sighed.

"You know that's not what I want to know. Why are you helping us?" It was her turn to sigh.

"I don't sleep well so some nights I come sit down here. I read, do homework, whatever. I was working on charting the constellations when you came in. The pair of you, looking for all the world like you had just been mauled. You passed out on the couch and I couldn't just leave you there." James reached over and grabbed her hand. It was soft and warm in his.

"So you healed us. Thanks for that, by the way. How do you know such advanced magic? It's incredible." Emily blushed.

"I want to be a Healer after I graduate. I started taking lessons from Madam Pomfrey when I was in the third year." She didn't add that she had learned to help ease the abuse heaped on her and her brother in the summer. James was stunned. He would never ask for extra lessons outside of the class. Time passed unheeded as the two talked about whatever came to mind. Emily explained that she had known about Remus' lycanthropy for as long as he and Sirius had owing to the fact that Lucas also shared their dorm.

As the moon gave way to the sun, James found himself being pulled in by her. After the initial awkwardness had worn off, he discovered that Emily was bright and engaging and quite the lover of Quidditch. They were in the middle of discussing their House's chance of winning the Cup when they were interrupted. Lucas stood over them, hands on his hips.

"I thought I told you, Potter, to leave my sister alone." James stood and glared at him.

"We were just having a nice conversation, Greenleigh. Nothing to get your knickers in a twist about." Lucas took a step towards him. Emily jumped in between them. She pushed her brother back.

"It's ok, Lucas. It's nothing." Lucas glared down at her, making her step back in surprise.

"You need to watch yourself, Emmy. You know what will happen if this gets out." He stormed away, leaving Emily staring after him. James placed a hand on her shoulder making her jump. Saying nothing, she left him standing in the middle of the Common Room.

* * *

**~~~SLASH SCENE! SKIP TO NEXT PAGE BREAK IF NEED BE~~~**

Weeks passed, February faded into March. March melted into April. James threw himself into practice and studying for the upcoming OWLs. He gave up trying to talk with Emily. She avoided him so well, he thought she should get a career as an Auror instead of a Healer. Tensions remained high between Lucas and James which only served to make it all the more difficult.

"I swear I am going to lock the two of them in the bathroom and let them have at if they don't give it a rest!" Remus remarked one day after witnessing another explosive conversation between the two. Sirius chuckled and pulled a chocolate frog from his pocket. The two were laying on Sirius' bed before supper.

"They'll work it out once they figure out that James is in love with Emmy and there's nothing Lucas can do about it." Remus hummed in agreement, his gaze fixed on the chocolate in his boyfriend's hand. He licked his lips as he watched Sirius raise it to his mouth for a bite. Sirius smirked at him.

"Want a bite?" He asked innocently, holding the frog out. When Remus reached for it, he quickly yanked the smaller boy onto the bed, flipping so that he laid on top. He grabbed the boy's hands in one of his and pulled them over his head. In his free hand he waved the chocolate under Remus' nose. Remus glared at him. Sirius pulled the candy back as Remus made to bite. Remus growled- oh how Sirius loved that sound!- and tried bucking him off.

"Give it to me, you bloody tease!"

"No! You didn't say the magic word!" Sirius took another bite, moaning loudly.

"Siri…" Remus whined, his gaze fixed on the chocolate.

"Oh this is sooooo good Remus! You should try some." Sirius licked his lips teasingly. He leaned in and took Remus' mouth with his, slipping his tongue inside. Remus moaned at the taste of chocolate and Sirius Black. He felt himself harden painfully. He pulled Sirius down roughly and rutted against his arousal. They groaned, heads thrown back in painful pleasure.

"God, I need you." Sirius whispered as he yanked Remus' shirt over his head. He kissed and sucked his way down his neck. Remus sucked in a breath as he felt his pants being pulled down his legs. Sirius tossed them to the side and stared down at Remus' naked body.

Remus groaned loudly when he felt Sirius' mouth envelope his hard cock. Involuntarily, he bucked up into the wet heat. He lost himself in the feeling as Sirius' tongue swept over his tip. He didn't notice until the last moment when Sirius slipped in single finger. He gasped and felt his body tighten.

"Relax, baby. Trust me." He relax and opened his legs wider. Sirius reached down and took Remus in his hand, pumping in time to his fingers, slipping another in. Remus felt like he was drowning in pleasure. He cried out when Sirius hit the special bundles of nerves.

"God, Sirius! I n-need you…to… fuck me!" He sobbed. Sirius stood and shuck off his clothes before once again pressing himself between Remus' legs. Remus wrapped his legs around him. Sirius grabbed his cock and pressed it against the tight opening. Remus whimpered and pressed back against it. Sirius slipped inside the tight wet heat making both lads cry out at the feeling. Remus had never felt so full. He urged Sirius on, rocking his hips, his name falling from his lips.

Once fully sheathed in Remus' heat, Sirius shifted his weight and braced himself against the headboard. He pulled out before slamming back into that impossibly tight hole. Sirius pounded into him. He reached down and took hold of the leaking cock between them. He pumped in time to his thrusts. Remus threw his head back and let the feeling of pleasure/pain wash over him.

"Oh, god, Sirius… I think I'm gonna c-c-cum!" At that, Sirius started thrusting faster.

"Cum with me!" At those words, Remus felt himself explode all over their chests followed by Sirius erupting into his ass. Sirius lowered himself to Remus' chest, enjoying the feel of his arms around him. They laid in stunned silence for a long while.

* * *

**~~~SAFE TERRITORY~~~**

Remus hummed quietly as he made his way into the Great Hall. He paused when he saw Emily sitting by herself. He crossed to her.

"Morning, Emmy. How's your day going?" He felt her stiffen beside him. Casually he filled his plate and began to eat, pretending not to notice. He spoke of the morning's classes and complained about the amount of homework they had received in Potions. Slowly, he felt Emily relax beside him. By the time James and Sirius entered and sat across from them, he had drawn her into a conversation about the upcoming OWLs. James sent Emily a smile across the table. She returned it cautiously.

"Talking to me again are you?" She looked down at her plate.

"I cant, James." She made to stand.

"Wait. Take this!" She looked down at the blank piece of parchment he forced into her hand.

"What is it?" She saw a similar piece of parchment in front of him.

"It's a clever little invention of Moony's. So you can talk to me without getting in trouble with Lucas. You see, this parchment is enchanted. You write your message on it, tap it with your wand and presto!" Emily watched in amazement as she watched the message from his parchment vanish and appear on hers.

"That's amazing!" She looked up at Remus, amazed.

"Thanks. It took me a bit to figure out the charms. We all have one. It's how we communicate when we're in different classes. You can pick and choose who you send the message to. All you do is write the name of the recipient at the top before you tap it with your wand." He pulled out his own piece and wrote _Padfoot, Emmy, Prongs Isnt Moony a clever gent!_ He tapped it and the message appeared on the other pieces.

"Emily! Let's go!" She waved at her brother and gathered her stuff, carefully tucking the parchment into her Charms book.

"See you in class!" She caught up with Lucas. James stared openmouthed as she walked away, head propped on his hand. He admired the way her hips swayed, making the skirt bounce. He gave a yelp when Sirius knocked his arm out from under his head. Only quick reflexes saved him from crashing face-first into his mashed potatoes.

"What was that for?" He glared at the giggling duo.

"Come off it, mate. It's obvious you've got a thing for our Emmy!"

"Oi! I have no such thing! We're just friends!" They laughed again and stood to leave their stuttering friend behind. James raced after them, protesting all the way to class.

* * *

In Case it gets confusing:** James** _Emily_ _**Sirius**_ Remus

**Emmy! The Troll War of 1346 is still taking lives! Siphoning seconds off our lives as we listen to the grand adventures of large smelly beings! I can feel the life fading from me! Save me!**

_James. You're distracting me!_

**Emmy, you're actually paying attention?! How by Merlin's saggy balls are you accomplishing that?**

_That's a disturbing thought. Why would you want to think of Merlin's balls? And it's easy._

**Pfft! Dying is easier than paying attention to Binns ramble on about trolls for the millionth time. What are you doing tonight?**

_Studying in the library, like you should be doing!_

**Great! Want company?**

_Lucas would kill you. He's not your biggest fan, you know. _

**He doesn't scare me. Anyways, we are heading to the Astronomy Tower tonight. Got an awesome prank planned. We could use help. Besides, now that Padfoot and Moony are shagging I need another beautiful face to take inspiration from! **

**_Prongs, Emmy, Moony I always knew you were after my sweet arse, Prongsie. But alas, it belongs solely to that sexy creature of the night._**

**Padfoot quit reading over my shoulder!**

How did I get dragged into this conversation?

**_Prongs is saddened that I chose you over him so he is trying to shack up with Emmy_**

Very well, then he can quit lusting after you and I wont have to kill him.

**I am highly offended Moony! You know I would gladly go for you if you drop the lapdog! **

You have made a very intriguing offer, Prongs.

**_Hey! Back off, Potter, he's mine!_**

**Very well, than. You see, Emmy, you must come with us tonight to save me from the crushing depression of unrequited love!**

_Sorry, Jamsie. You will just have to suffer alone. I have to study. _

**I see how it is, you'd rather do boring homework instead of basking in my awesomeness. Fine, just know, you will all miss me when I'm gone! You'll be sorry!**

Stuff it, Prongs

**Goodbye cruel world!**

Everyone jumped at the sound of someone falling to the floor. Emily looked back to see James rolling on the floor, pretending to sob. She giggled and turned back to Binns, who had continue his lecture despite the interruption.

* * *

"I got Emily to agree to come up here after she left the library. She said she would be done by 930, so we've got 15 minutes to set up." James said as they made their way up to the tower. Sirius checked the map.

"All clear, Filch is on the first floor and Mrs. Norris is prowling the dungeons." They slipped off the cloak and spread out.

"Bag!" Remus caught the small bag James tossed him and opened it. It was had an undetectable extension charm on it. He swiftly pulled out a blanket, a basket of food, and several bottles of Valkyrie's Rum. They had felt a need to thank Emily for her help and had taken the better part of a month to plan something. They had taken turns doing recon to find out Emily's favorite things.

James had been the one to discover her love of picnics under the stars. They decided that the Astronomy Tower would be the best place for it.

Sirius, meanwhile, had been tasked to find out her favorite foods and drinks. This resulted in a basket weighing down with a veritable feast of chocolate cakes, various flavors of pudding, a tureen of vegetable soup and surprisingly a large heaping of nachos piled high with cheese, chili and jalapenos. When he had discovered this last one, she had explained that when she was younger, her and her brother had gone to America several times with their mother to watch their cousin play Quidditch. She had fallen in love with the treat.

The Valkyrie's Rum was her favorite drink. She wouldn't explain when and how she had come to try it but Sirius had a sinking feeling that the circumstances were not pleasant.

After placing several silencing charms on the tower, Remus had set himself on a different task. The two shared a love of Muggle music. Remus had gotten hold of a wizarding radio and was trying to program it to play. Soon the sounds of The Who filled the tower. Remus sang along to Behind Blue Eyes as he helped Sirius finish setting out the food. James conjured floating candles that shed soft light on the proceedings. When they were finished, they stood back. James threw an arm around his friends.

"Do we kick ass or what?"

* * *

James checked his watch and sighed. He continued his pacing. Emily was late, which wasn't like her. He ignored Remus and Sirius playing Exploding Snaps as he pull out the map.

"She'll be here. Relax, Prongs. Sheesh, you're acting like a lovesick puppy."

"That's you, Pad. You mope if Moony goes to the bathroom without you." James scanned the map, looking for a small dot labeled Emily Greenleigh. He frowned. She wasn't in the library, the Gryffindor Tower or anywhere in between. He ignored the loud bang that signaled Moony's defeat. Grumbling, the werewolf joined his friend at the map. He noticed something and shifted the map closer to himself, despite James' protest. He jumped to his feet and raced to the door.

"She's on the third floor."

* * *

Emily vaguely heard the sounds of someone saying her name. She felt arms supporting her before some kind of liquid was poured into her mouth. She choked as the burning liquid hit the back of her throat. She coughed and opened her eyes. Three pairs of eyes looked down at her with concern.

"Hey, I made it." She said weakly. The three boys laughed, feeling relieved. James gripped her tighter to him and she burrowed into his neck. She winced when her cheek came into contact with his shirt. She raised a hand and gently probed the bruised flesh.

"What happened?" James chuckled.

"We were hoping you could tell us. We found you in a closet on the third floor. You were unconscious."

"I was coming to meet you. I left Lucas at the library. We had a fight about it. We said some things and I stormed out. I was walking…" She paused and rubbed her forehead, her face pinched in concentration. James took her hand and gave it a small kiss. The light touch seemed to settle her.

"I ran into Bella. And Cissy. There were a couple others." Sirius growled at the mention of his cousins. Remus took his hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of it.

"They were mad about…something." She blushed and averted her eyes. She didn't want to tell them about the incident with Avery. The Slytherin boy had taken to following her, making her afraid to go anywhere alone. Neither Lucas nor the Marauders had seemed to notice her sudden unwillingness to walk anywhere alone.

"You're hiding something, Emmy. What is it?" She blushed harder and shook her head. Tears pricked at her eyes. She heard James softly whisper her names. She burst into tears, frightening the three boys. They were teenage boys with no knowledge of how to deal with hysterical females. James rocked her as the story poured out of her. She explain what had happened before break and how it seemed that every time she turned around he was watching her.

"And Felicia Nott is interested in him. She thinks I want him, too." As she explained how the small group of girls had attacked her, Sirius stalked to the balcony and lit a cigarette. Remus exchanged hard looks with James. Anger swept through him, making him want to howl to the moon. He felt the wolf in his head, demanding vengeance on his cub. The bloodlust rose in his veins, pounding in his head. He squeezed his fists, digging the nails into his skin, breaking the flesh. The pain brought him back and he realized Emily had stopped talking.

He stalked out to join Sirius, leaving her alone with James. Emily waited for James to leave her as well. She was surprised when he helped her to stand, taking her hand to pull her out to the balcony. James was the consummate athlete but tonight he felt the need for a cigarette. He took one from the pack and lit it, drawing in a deep breath of smoke. He said nothing when Emily took it from him. The four stood looking out over the lake.

The three gathered closer when Emily gave a shudder at the crisp April breeze. Sirius draped his leather jacket over her shoulders. The attack had shifted something in the group. For five years, it had been just the three of them. They lived by the code of the Three Musketeers. The last few months had found Emily on the outside edge of the group, a helpmate but not vital to the group's dynamics. The four had been content with the arrangement until now.

Before, she had been Emily, the girl that knew their secrets and aided them in their monthly adventures. In the course of an hour, she had slowly transitioned into Emmy, the girl that was one them. Without having to say a word, the three boys accepted the new addition. Emily turned to them, sensing the shift and understanding that she had just become a part of the pack.

Remus stepped forward and before she could say anything, he grabbed her into a hug. He took in her scent, imprinting it on his brain. The wolf inside gave a howl of acceptance. He smiled down at her and kissed her soundly. Before she could catch her breath, she found herself being kissed again by Sirius who dipped her low. When he righted her, he twirled her away from him and into the arms of the last boy.

"Welcome to the pack, Emmy." Emily shocked herself by throwing her arms around him, pulling him down into a passionate kiss. James ignored the catcalls coming from behind them as he pulled her more firmly against him. They released each other slowly, smiling slightly manic smiles. They joined the others on the blanket, laughing and talking late into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see—  
You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby?  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me.

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?

~ You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift

May 16 was day to go down in the history books Sirius thought as he laid down his quill. He watched as McGonagall waved her wand and his last exam flew neatly through the air and landed on her desk. He hurried from the room, grabbing Remus and James on the way. They burst through the door into the bright sunlight. Sirius threw his arms up and laughed out loud. The last few months of furious studying, sleepless nights, missed meals had all lead to this moment.

He sat down against the tree and pulled Remus between his legs. He nip at the werewolf's neck making him arch his neck with a small moan. He whispered dirty thoughts in Remus' ear as he pressed his hips into his back.

"Save it for the dorm, you two." Sirius grinned at the prone figure staring up at the sky.

"Uh oh, I think someone is feeling a little jealous."

"Stuff it, Black!"

"Oh, gladly! Wasn't aware you were that into me, Potter. I'm flattered."

"Moony, how do you put up with him?" Remus shrugged.

"He is a great lay." James snorted.

"I don't want to know."

"You asked." All was quiet for a moment. The three males enjoyed the feeling of the warm sun on their bodies after being cooped inside for so long. A gentle breeze blew, keeping them from being too hot. James turned his head and groaned when he saw his two best mates once again making out. Again. He jumped up and walked to the lake's edge.

"Can't you two give it a rest? No one wants to see that!" Remus pulled back and looked at his pacing friend. James stood with his shoulders hunched up, hands deep in his pockets.

"You know, mate, Emmy would say yes to you if you just asked her." James gave no reply, simply continued to stare across the lake. The whole school was aware of what was between the two. Everyone could see just by watching that the pair liked each other by the way they acted. The two never missed a chance to touch each other on the arm, shoulder, hand. Ever since the incident in the Astronomy Tower, James had made it his sole mission to accompany Emily everywhere to make sure she arrived safely.

The only ones that couldn't see it was the pair of them. It didn't help that Lucas constantly hounded the catcher about being around his sister. He had even gone so far as to tell James that Emily was only friends with him out of pity. When that tidbit had made it back to Emily, she had apparently hexed him with a _langlock_ spell and had refused to reverse it for two days. Still the damage had been done.

James now refused to believe anything his mates told him when it came to the newest member of the Marauders. He would purposely pair himself with Sirius when it came to late night adventures to avoid being alone with the girl. Emily had revealed to Remus on the last night trip into Hogsmeade for party supplies that she thought James resented her being around all the time. It had taken Remus several days to convince her it wasn't true. Sirius, for his part, had been trying to convince James that what Lucas had said simply wasn't true.

The effort to get the stubborn Pure-Bloods to admit their feelings had left little time for the two lovers to be together the way they wanted to. Luckily, Remus was the smartest wizard in their class and he had devised a plan to get them together. That night, they were throwing a House party. There was going to be plenty of dancing and alcohol. Lily had agreed to help Emily get ready for the party. She assured him that by the time she was finished, James would throw her over his shoulder and cart her off to ravish her in a closet.

* * *

Emily ignored the giggling of her roommates and snuggled further into the pillow. She could already hear music blasting up the stairs. She wasn't in the mood to party. She wanted to lounge in her pajamas and eat chocolate while reading Wuthering Heights. She certainly didn't want to watch girls throwing themselves at James and she certainly didn't want to watch him slip one up to his dorm. The thought made her stomach clench violently.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the sudden silence until she was being forcibly pulled from the bed and into the shower. She shrieked when cold water blasted her in the face. She yanked around and glared at the red-head.

"What is your problem?" She reached for the knob but Lily grabbed her wrist.

"Emily Rose Greenleigh, you are going to shower and then you are going to get dressed and then you are going to get your sexy ass down to that party!" With that, Lily flounced from the room leaving a gaping Emily behind. With a resounding curse, she adjusted the water and removed her soaked clothes. Fifteen minutes later, she exited the bathroom in a towel. She was unprepared when she was forced into a chair. Suddenly, she was attacked from all sides as her three roommates swarmed her. Lily pulled and yanked at her hair while Valerie did her nails and Marlene did her make-up. Emily gave up resisting and let herself be mauled. It was nearly an hour later when they stood back and stared in awe at their creation. Lily smirked.

"You are going to knock Potter on his ass, Greenleigh."

* * *

James stood with his three of his teammates, not listening to the conversation. The bass from the music pulsed in his head. He sighed, and sipped from his beer. Something off to the left caught his eye and he choked, spewing beer on the unsuspecting Keeper beside him. Mickey pounded on his back and turned to see what had startled his friend so bad. His eyes bulged out of his head and he gave a low whistle. Soon the whole group was staring open-mouthed as Lily and Emily strolled to the drink table.

James could only stare. Emily wore a red dress that looked like it had been painted on. The cloth clung to every curve and emphasized her generous breasts. Her long hair fell in curls down her back, making James' fingers itch to run through it. His gaze dipped low, taking in her long tanned legs encased in a pair of impossibly high black pumps. He watched helplessly as she was approached by another guy, a long-hated rival. Watched while she smiled and followed him onto the dance floor.

He hardly noticed as liquid ran down his arm from his crushed cup. His teeth ground as he watched Oliver pulled her close and start to rock his hips. Her arms draped around his neck as she matched him move for move. The blood pounded in his head as he watched Oliver's hands start to wander down her hips to her ass. Emily took a step back and shook her head. She said something James couldn't hear and started to walk off only to be jerked back again. She shouted something but the music was too loud.

James wasn't aware he had moved until he was suddenly beside them. Remus and Sirius were one step behind him. James pulled Emily away and pushed her towards Remus, who in turn, pushed her behind him. Emily watched wide-eyed as the two boys went at each other with a violence she had never known them capable of. No one moved to put a stop to the fight, preferring to cheer on one or the other. Everyone knew of the long-standing feud between the two boys though no one could say what the true cause was. The two boys had come to Hogwarts hating each other.

The boys were evenly matched but James' anger soon gave him the upper-hand. He left Oliver on the floor and stalked off. Emily followed him to the drink table, where he took several shots in a row. The music changed to a slow sultry beat. Emily took his hand and pulled him back to the floor. She placed his hands around her waist and draped her arms around his neck. They moved together as one, melding together. Without words, Emily apologized for dancing with his most hated rival. Without words, James accepted. The rest of their surroundings faded away, leaving just the sultry beat of drums.

Emily lost herself in his hazel eyes. He ran the back of his hand down her check, cupping her neck. Slowly, he lowered his head and kissed her. Warmth spread like liquid fire through her body. She moaned softly and opened her mouth slightly. Their tongues tangled together, exploring every crevice. Their bodies pressed together, seeking relief from the flames. They parted. James leaned his forehead against hers, both gasping for breath.

He quirked a brow, silently asking. She gulped and nodded. He took her hand and together they slipped up the steps to the room.

"Looks like your plan worked." Sirius said nodding to the couple. Remus hummed in agreement. He was far too busy attacking his boyfriend's neck. He whispered into Sirius' ear. The canine grinned down at him and took his hand, pulling him out of the tower.

**A/N:**

**The langlock spell is a spell that glues your tongue to the roof of your mouth. **

**The next chapter is going to be pure smut FYI. **

**Thanks Akemi713 for all your reviews. Thanks to you I now have a new plot twist. I think it'll make the story better. **


	11. Chapter 11

Ooh I got a body full of liquor  
With a cocaine kicker  
And I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall  
So lay it down, lay it down

You got your legs up in the sky  
With the devil in your eyes  
Let me hear you say you want it all  
Say it now, say it now

Look what you're doing, look what you've done  
But in this jungle you can't run  
'Cause what I got for you  
I promise it's a killer,  
You'll be banging on my chest  
Bang bang, gorilla

~Gorilla- Bruno Mars

The sound of breaking glass barely registers as the two teens fight for dominance in the small broom closet. Remus could feel the liquor and lust flowing through his veins creating a heady feelings in his head. With a loud feral growl, he shoves the taller boy against the wall and yanks his wrists over his head. Sirius groaned as Remus pulled his pants down followed by his own. He looks down and is surprised by how bright and yellow Remus' eyes were. He felt his body respond, his erection hardening painfully.

"I'm going to fuck you, right here in this closet like a little slut." Remus growled into his ear, flipping him so he was pressed face first into the wall. Sirius whimpered helplessly as he felt the werewolf press against his hole, teasing him. He pressed back desperately.

"Please, Remus!" He begged, not caring how he was sounding. All he wanted was to feel his boyfriend inside of him. He got his wish a moment later when Remus slammed into him. Sirius arch against the pain, gasping soundlessly. Before he could recover, he felt Remus back out and slam back.

The pace was brutal, hard and all-consuming for both boys. This was nothing like the sweet love they made at night when everyone was asleep or the quick fucks they had between classes. This was pure animal lust. Primal and primitive, they matched each other thrust for thrust. Sirius sobbed Remus' name over and over. His shoulder dug into the cold stone wall but all he was aware of the hot ball coiling low in his stomach.

"Moony! I-I'm so close!" Remus leaned over his lover and wrapped his hand around his length, pumping in time to his thrusts. In no time, Sirius was coming loud and hard. His eyes were open but he saw nothing but stars. With a loud scream of his lover's name, Remus spurted into his tight hole. Boneless, the pair slid to the floor, chests heaving, arms entangled.

* * *

Shutting the door quietly, James turned and stared once more at Emily. She smiled nervously, twisting her fingers together. Silently, James crossed to her and kissed her softly. She returned it, letting the smell of him cloud her mind. Lazily, she ran her hands down his back before slowly slipping the shirt over his head. James ghosted his lips over her jaw and down her neck, gently sucking nipping his way down. She let out several small moans that made him want to take her then and there. He yanked hard on the reigns of his self-control. He was going to make this perfect for her.

Gently, he laid her back on his bed, closing the curtains behind them. He let his hands roam down her body, pulling the top of her dress down until her breasts were bare and her arms were pinned by the sleeves. He lowered his head and ran his tongue slowly around the small pink bud. She moaned at the flash of heat swept over her. For a long torturous moment, he lavished all his attention on her breasts until she was a writhing mass of sensation.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered as he took her mouth once more, pulling the dress all the way off. He choked and stared wide-eyed at her. She giggled, pressing her bare pussy against his dick.

"Surprise." He groaned loudly and pulled her in for another kiss, absorbing her gasp of delight when he ran his finger along her folds. He pressed gently against her clit and was rewarded when she bucked, moaning loudly. Ignoring his own need, he watched with lust-filled eyes as he drove her higher and higher. She sobbed his name as she broke over the peak. Quickly, he shed his pants and boxers and returned, settling between her legs. Taking her hands in his, he kissed her and pressed into her.

Together, they threw back their heads and groaned lustily as he penetrated her innocence. When he was fully sheathed, he held himself still, grimacing at the effort to hold still while he waited for her to adjust to his size.

"James, move!" She cried and nearly sobbed with relief when he slowly started to rock in and out of her. She hitched her legs around his waist, rocking with him. He kept the pace slow, wanting to draw out the moment. She couldn't know that this was his first time as well. Panting, they stared at each other, reveling in the feel of one another. By some unspoken signal, they picked up the pace. She pulled him down for a kiss and fully connected by all points, they fell apart, shouting each other's names.

Catching his breath, James rolled to the side and cradle her to his side. She sighed and nestled her head in his shoulder. She smiled sleepily as he pulled the comforter around her shoulders.

They didn't stir when Sirius and Remus entered a few hours later, disheveled and thoroughly satisfied. Not bothering with their clothes, they fell into Remus' bed and promptly fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in  
Spending all my time with you  
There's nothing that I'd rather do  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in  
I can't get enough  
Or stop this hunger for your love  
What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in

Is it your eyes, is it your smile  
All I know is that you're driving me wild

~ Beautiful Mess- Diamond Rio

"Report, Pettigrew."

"They kissed on the dance floor and then slipped up to his dorm. I followed and peeked in. They were alone. She is very gorgeous, Avery." A flash of red followed by a squeak of pain.

"No one told you to look at her. What about her brother?"

"He was never there. He must have slept in the Astronomy Tower, like he sometimes does."

"Good. Now get lost." Another bang and he was alone. He smirked to himself and crossed to his desk, pulling out a quill. He penned a quick note and sent it with his owl. Satisfied, he went to breakfast.

* * *

_He was in a long hallway. He started running when he heard her scream. He called for her, screaming her name over and over as he raced down the hallway. As her screams grew louder and more terrifying, the hallway grew longer and longer. Under the screams, he heard the sound of laughter. _

James jerked awake, the laughter echoing in his head. Glancing down, he relaxed when saw Emily nestled to his side. He took ahold of the hand laying on his chest and gave it a kiss. He stared back up at the ceiling, trying to recall the dream. He wasn't sure where it had come from. It had started to fade as soon as he woke. After such a wonderful night, he couldn't imagine why he had the feeling that something terrible was going to happen? Like a noose tossed about his neck.

He felt Emily stir. She yawned and shook her head before opening her eyes, looking like a little puppy. Her eyes were the color of a deep lavender. Her skin was flushed from sleep and a night of making love. He felt a familiar stirring under the blanket and tightened his hold on her.

"Good morning, beautiful." He smiled when she blushed. He brushed a light kiss over her mouth before settling his lips more firmly over hers. Emily thought she was going to melt when she felt his hand brush her stomach.

"Wanna stay in today?" He whispered in her ear. She grinned and nodded.

* * *

"So your part vela?" James asked a good deal later as they finished dressing. It was barely noon but they had made love twice more since waking up, once in the shower when James had surprised her.

"On my mom's side. Don't worry though, it's so distant that the attraction part is non-existent. No, all I got from my three times great grandmother- well Lucas and I both got- were our eye color. They change with our mood."

"I figured that part out already. For instance, when you're upset and anger they turn almost black. And when you're happy- like now- they turn a marvelous shade of magenta." At his words, they seemed to brighten more. He kissed her. She sank against him as they lowered back onto the bed. So engrossed in each other, they didn't hear the door open or see Lucas enter.

"What the fuck?" James and Emily broke apart and stared at Lucas. Emily jumped up and faced her brother.

"Lucas, it's ok. It's fine!"

"No it isn't Emmy! You fucked him! You fucked my sister, you tosser!" Lucas shoved Emily aside. She landed on Remus bed with a soft thump.

"What the fuck is your problem man?" James shouted before Lucas punched him in the nose. James stumbled back, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. It was bloody. With a roar, he launched himself and caught Lucas around the middle, sending them crashing into the door.

"Stop it! Stop it, both of you!" She cried as she watched the two most important people in her life attack each other. Blood was already pouring from James' nose and Lucas had a split lip to go with some missing teeth. They rolled around on the floor, throwing punches. Lucas swore when James landed a blow to his stomach. He retaliated with a blow James' jaw.

"Enough!" She shouted and waved her hand. The two boys were flung to opposite sides of the room. "If you want to kill each other, do it elsewhere so I don't have to watch!" She stalked out of the room. A very surprised Remus and Sirius leaned in the room, taking in the damage. Bits of paper flew through the air, side tables leaned on their sides, their contents spilling out. In the midst of it all were two very guilty boys.

* * *

Emily stalked down the hall, not paying attention to where she was going. _Boys! Why do they have to settle everything with their fists? Having at like animals instead of human beings! And what is Lucas' problem? I haven't done anything wrong! I deserve this one moment of happiness. Why cant he be happy for me?_ She sighed as she sank onto a window ledge. She buried her face in her hands. She knew precisely why he was acting the way he was.

Their whole lives, their father had used the threat of harming the other as a means to control them. In particular, he loved to use Emily to get at Lucas. Of the two, Lucas was normally the more impulsive. Everett knew just what buttons to press to get Lucas to respond. And he delighted in dishing out the punishment for Lucas' sin.

_"I cant change the fact you despicable children are in Gryffindor but know this, your punishment shall be severe. I have my spies and they will inform me of your indiscretions."_

Emily lowered her hands. All she wanted was this one brief moment of happiness. After graduation, she knew her father expected her to marry Thomas Avery. He had told her over Christmas break. She shuddered at the thought of being with that- that _thing_. Letting him touch her in the same way that James had. The thought made her want to vomit. She pulled her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"Hello, Emily. Fancy meeting you here?" Her blood chilled at the sound of his voice.

**A/N sorry if this is a bit rushed. I'm half-asleep right now. I have a new story up called Blank Stares if you like the Outsiders. Review please! I love all the awesome things I am hearing from ya'll! Dont own anything!**


	13. Chapter 13

Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead,

~ Secret- The Pierces

Lily hummed as she walked up the steps towards Lucas' dorm room. He opened the door as soon as she knocked. They smiled at each other. She went to step in when she heard footsteps. A rat-faced fourth year named Peter Pettigrew came walking into view. He saw them looking and hunched his shoulders, not taking his eyes off the stairs.

"Is Emily here? There was an owl pecking at our window with this." She held up the letter she held in her hand. Lucas watched as Peter slowed as he passed them then picked up his pace.

"Uh, no she's not. I haven't seen her since this morning. But I'll take it if you want." Peter vanished around the turn. Quick as a flash, Lucas jerked Lily into the room, pushing her against the rough wood of the door. Lily dropped the letter and pulled him into a hard kiss. She locked her legs around his hips, moaning as his hand slid under her skirt and into her knickers. She rocked herself against his hard length.

"God, Lucas, I want you!" She said breathlessly. Lucas growled in her ear and turned towards his bed. He threw her down and yanked down his pants followed by her knickers. Sliding her skirt up, he lined himself up and slammed into her. She cried out in pleasure, quickly wrapping herself around him, pulling him closer to her.

"Faster, faster, Lucas, faster!" He pounded into her, his pace fast and furious and hard. He gripped her hips helping her meet him thrust for thrust. With an agonizing groan, they came together. He slid boneless to the side, pulling her in to his chest. As her breathing evened out, Lucas stared at the ceiling. He was such a hypocrite, he knew. Only this morning he had yelled at his sister for doing the exact same thing he himself had been doing for months. What was worse, he fought James Potter for laying hands on her, yelling that he was using her, even though a blind man could see the love between them. He stroked Lily's hair as he thought of the secret he was keeping. Secrets weren't a part of their relationship. _Really, though_ he thought _what's one lie between siblings?_

* * *

"What do you want, Avery?" The tall boy slid from the shadows and crossed to her.

"Come, come, my dear. We must show some civility to one another if we are to be wed." Emily jumped down from the window sill. She raised herself to her full height and glared at him.

"Know this, Avery. I will never marry you." Avery chuckled.

"I do love how feisty you can be, Emily. I can't wait to see for myself just how fiery you can be when I take you to bed." Emily suppressed a shudder.

"I would rather die first!" She said as she moved to push past him. Before she could think, he grabbed her by the throat and pulled her against him. She struggled, letting out a gasp when he tightened his grip. Tears pricked her eyes as she felt his other hand slid slowly down her body. She could feel his erection against her hip. It made her want to vomit.

"Please, Avery. Don't do this." He laughed. The sound was cold and mean. She winced as he squeezed her butt hard. He leaned in.

"I always get what I want, _Emmy_." Tears escaped from her eyes as he jammed his hand up under her skirt, roughly shoving three fingers into her. She fought him, trying to flee. It only served to make him laugh harder. He tightened his grip on her throat again, until she was choking. He pulled his fingers out and licked them. She could smell herself on his breath.

"Now, Emily. Your father has given me permission to see you over the summer holiday. I can make it the best summer of your life or the most miserable one yet. Your brother and your three little friends would make excellent playthings, I think. So, what's it going to be?" At the mention of Lucas, Sirius, Remus and James, her shoulders sagged. She bowed her head and nodded.

"Good. Now, give us a little kiss." On autopilot, she leaned in and kissed him. He released her.

"Oh and Emily, let's keep this little tryst between us, alright?" She nodded. Smiling with satisfaction, he walked away. Emily forced herself to walk calmly back to the Tower. In a daze, she walked right past the three Marauders and up to her room. Thankful that all of her roommates were out, she slammed the door to the bathroom and locked it. Tearing off her clothes, she leaped into the shower, she turned the water on as hot as she could stand and began scrubbing herself. Again and again, she attacked her body until she rubbed herself raw. It wasn't until she saw beads of blood pooling from the raw skin that she stopped. Carefully, stepping out of the shower, she picked up her clothes, tossed them into the shower and set them on fire.

* * *

Lucas stirred when he heard a soft knock on the door. Yawning, he glanced at his clock, noticing it was almost dinner time. Lily had left about two hours ago, slipping out as quietly as she had entered. Stretching, he crossed to the door, pulling a shirt over his head as he went. Another knock made him roll his eyes. He yanked it open, preparing to yell at whoever had woken him from a nice dream involving the luscious Lily.

"What? Oh, Emmy." He pulled the door open. To his shock, he was pushed back as the smaller girl threw herself into his arms. Understanding the familiar gesture, he held her tightly, lightly swaying from side to side. He said nothing, simply waiting until she had drawn the comfort she needed to talk. Softly, he started to sing an old French lullaby their mother used to sing to them when they were younger. As the song wound to a close, Emily pulled back and smiled at him.

"Sorry for just barging in. I just needed a hug." Lucas smiled, flicking her on the nose. He laughed when she laughed and playfully pushed him.

"Anything wrong?" he asked, as he turned back to his bed. A small envelope caught his eye from its position under the bed. He stooped to get it. It was the letter Lily had brought him for Emily. As his thoughts drifted to what had happened when Lily showed up, he didn't notice that Emily didn't answer his question. He flipped the envelope over and frowned when he saw the Greenleigh coat of arms on the back. The Greenleigh crest was plain but Lucas found it all the more chilling because of it. It was nothing more than a shield with a fox sitting looking straight ahead on a red background. Underneath read the words **ipsa scientia potestas est **or knowledge itself is power. Their father was all about knowledge. Lucas shuddered and pushed away memories of the Dark Magic lessons they had received when they were younger.

"Letter for you, Emmy." They both stared at the letter. Neither wanted to open it. The words written would only be ones of punishment. Her stomach clenched. She barely made it into the bathroom. Lucas ripped open the seal.

_Emily, I have been informed of your amorous pursuit of the Potter boy. I had thought I had made it very clear over your Christmas break that you are now engaged to Thomas Avery. Your actions have been an embarrassment to this family and as such you will be punished. Young Thomas has requested to be allowed to visit you over the summer and that the engagement be announced during the Greenleigh Ball. I am permitting this. We must brush your misdeeds aside so know this, ignorant child. Any contact you have with the Potter boy and his friends from hereon will result in punishment for your brother._ _If this is not enough to curb your behavior, just know that your friends are not as inaccessible as they seem. Father._

He pressed his fingers into his eyes until bright stars flashed before him. Sighing he went to the bathroom. He rubbed her back until she had emptied her stomach. He handed her a wet rag and a glass of water. After she rinsed her mouth, he carried her bridal-style to his bed. He rocked her as she sobbed into his shoulder. Neither noticed when the door opened. Sirius paused in the hall when he heard them talking.

"I'm so afraid, Luke." He held her tighter.

"You don't need to be, darling. I'll be alright."

"It's not just you anymore! He'll go after Sirius and Remus and J-james!"

"How do you know?" She wiped her eyes. In a quiet voice, she replayed meeting up with the Slytherin boy, leaving out the assault on her body. She knew that Lucas would go looking for him and wind up in even more trouble with their father. Lucas stared at her, knowing she was keeping something from him. He had a very bad feeling about just what she was keeping. He knew Thomas Avery very well. Too well. However, he let it slide. For now.

"So you see, Luke, I have to break up with James and stop being friends with them. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you or the guys. I guess I'll just go along with whatever they say. Avery said this could be the best summer or the worst one yet. It all depends on me."

"Emily, listen to me," he waited until she looked at him, "I am not letting you whore yourself out to save me. I'm sure James and the others wouldn't either."

Lucas frowned when he heard a small noise outside the room. Glancing up, he saw the grey eyes of Sirius peering in. Silent communication passed between them. Sirius nodded and left, shutting the door quietly behind him. He turned back to Emily. It broke his heart to see his kind and gentle sister so emotionally beaten. Not for the first time, he cursed the gods for letting her be born into such a messed up family. Lucas lowered his sister to the bed and covered her. He smoothed her hair. His temper threatened to snap when he noticed the dark finger-shaped bruises on her neck. He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Sleep, beautiful," he murmured as he pushed at a point on the nape of her neck. She smiled sleepily. The pressure point was a trick they used to help each other sleep after a beating.

"I love you, bubby." He kissed her again.

"I love you, too, sissy."

"Luke? Will you lock the door?"

"Yes, I'll use our secret lock so no one can get in."

Her breathing slowed and evened out. He slipped from the room, shutting the door quietly. He leaned against it for a moment, taking deep breaths. A few tears escaped and he roughly brushed them away. When he had control of himself, he muttered the locking incantation they had discovered in the Greenleigh library when they were 11. With the spell, you could lock anything you wanted and only someone who knew the password could unlock it. He stalked down the stairs. James, Sirius and Remus were sitting on the couch, talking quietly. Motioning for them to follow, he led the way out of the tower.

* * *

"Avery, Lucas had the mudblood Evans in his rooms. She was in there for awhile. She's very loud. Hehe." The rat-faced fourth year snickered, looking up to Avery for approval.

"Good, Pettigrew. You are showing yourself to be very useful to me." Dismissing the small boy, he glided from the dark corner and headed back to the dungeons. He contemplated this new information as he walked. Giving up such a juicy morsel to Mr. Greenleigh may not be the best idea. _No,_ he thought, as he smirked to himself, _I'll hold on to this. Just in case Emily decides to get any ideas._

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but this winter is just crazy, right? Anyways! Couple things:**

**1. The coat of arms: the fox stands for cunning, trickery, and treachery. I thought these suited Everett Greenleigh and his children (though in different ways) the red signifies military strength or bravery in battle. I thought this suited as well. **

**2. What is up with Lucas?! Will Emily give in to Avery's cruelty? What's our boys going to do to save her? All shall be revealed... soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

Love bites, love bleeds  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
Love lives, love dies  
It's no surprise  
Love begs, love pleads  
It's what I need

~ Love Bites- Def Leppard

_I cant do this, James. It's not fair to you. I cant see you anymore. _

James had never spent a more miserable summer in his life. It was as if someone had turned on the autopilot switch in his head. He ate but didn't taste anything. He slept but didn't rest. He played Quidditch with Sirius and Remus but took no enjoyment from it. The sun shone on his face but he didn't feel its warmth. He had lost his sparkle. He was no longer the happy go lucky leader of the band of mischiefs.

Every night he went to sleep thinking of the last night he had fallen asleep with Emily in his arms. Every morning he woke with her last words ringing in his ears.

_You deserve much better than this. You deserve better than me. _

He got one night and part of a day with her. Where they got to love. Where they got to enjoy. Where they got to explore. Where they broke down barriers to their hearts and touched souls.

_Why are you doing this, Emmy? You're what I want. Just you._

Had he done something? Said something? Had Lucas? James and Lucas had never gotten along well when it came to Emily. Lucas had been completely against the idea of the two of them from the start. Had Lucas somehow managed to change her mind? Persuaded her that she as a Greenleigh could do much better than a lowly Potter?

_I have to protect you. I can't live with myself with the thought of you…_

And she was gone. She hadn't explained anything. Just left him cold on the steps of Hogwarts and ran to her brothers side. He had seen the tears pouring down her face, had called after her, wanting to sweep her into his arms and kiss away the pain. Instead he had climbed into the carriage with his friends. On the train home, he stared out of the window. Remus and Sirius talked quietly around him, avoiding touching each other intimately to save him the pain.

He was grateful for that but still they couldn't stop the looks they gave each other. The love shining from their eyes was his undoing. He curled up in a ball on the seat, his head in Sirius' lap and his feet in Remus' lap. Sirius ran his fingers softly through his thick black mane while Remus had rubbed his back. Neither said anything, knowing there was nothing they could say. Instead, the two boys had watched helplessly as their best mate shattered in their arms. Remus shuttered the room so no one passing would witness his friend's grief. When James finally cried himself to sleep, Sirius and Remus began the process of picking up the pieces. They hoped like hell they could put him back together.

His parents knew something was wrong but didnt push. At home, he took to keeping in his room, venturing out only when he was dragged by his friends. They had taken it upon themselves to move in until further notice. Remus left only to spend the full moon with his parents and Sirius only left once to attend the Greenleigh Ball. He hadn't wanted to go, saying that James needed him there but gave in when James begged him to go. To check on Emily. To make sure she was ok. So Sirius had went, reluctantly.

His notes remained unanswered. His letters were returned unopened.

Life had greyed for James.

It turned black when Sirius brought the news of Emily's engagement to Thomas Avery. Despair threatened to crush him.

Though hope remained when Sirius talked about how she avoided the hated Slytherin, never straying far from Lucas' side. Like a small spark in the darkness that was threatening to overtake him, hope flared when Sirius gave him a small note that Lucas had given him.

_The time is coming. Be ready ~LG_

He didn't know what it meant. He didn't care. Something was going to happen. Something that would hopefully bring Emily back to him.


	15. Chapter 15

_I dreamed I was missing_  
_You were so scared_  
_But no one would listen_  
_Cause no one else cared_  
_After my dreaming_  
_I woke with this fear_  
_What am I leaving_  
_When I'm done here?_  
_So, if you're asking me, I want you to know_

_When my time comes_  
_Forget the wrong that I've done_  
_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed _  
_And don't resent me_  
_And when you're feeling empty_  
_Keep me in your memory_  
_Leave out all the rest_  
_Leave out all the rest_

~Leave Out All the Rest- Linkin Park

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Emily locked eyes with Lucas. Violet eyes met violet eyes and a million messages passed between them. Fear, love, understanding, regret. Emily felt the scream building in her chest. The bright green light flashed towards Lucas.

The clock struck five o'clock.

Emily felt the pull in her stomach. She reached for him, even as she watched him fall. Then she was gone.

* * *

James shuffled into the kitchen behind Sirius as they continued their heated debate on the odds of the Harpies making it to the Cup next year. Remus was grabbing plates off the counter as they entered. Eudora Potter was stirring something on the stove as her husband, Jim, poured drinks. The room smelled of pot roast and fresh baked bread. Sirius grabbed two glasses and carried them to the table. James got silverware out. Conversation flowed around the room.

The clock struck five o'clock.

Remus dropped the stack of plates. Silverware rained from James' fingers. Milk and glass covered the floor. Eudora and Jim watched in awed terror as the three boys covered their ears and let out loud screams of pain. Sirius' knees buckled and Jim had to move fast to prevent him from falling into the shattered glass.

"What is going on?" Eudora screamed at her husband as she rushed to her son's side. Jim shook his head as he lowered Sirius into a chair and moved on to Remus who stood rocking against the counter, as memory after memory slammed through him.

* * *

_ They followed Lucas into an empty classroom. Remus pulled out a chair and sat. James leaned against a desk. Sirius opted to stand. They stared at Lucas, waiting for him to start. He took a deep breath and plunged ahead. He quickly told the story of Emily's encounter with Thomas Avery, his suspicions about a sexual assault, the engagement, the abuse, the ultimatum. James and Remus listened in horror as he talked. Sirius stayed quiet, having heard it before. _

_ "Emily and I have a plan. It's a good plan and it'll work but we need your help."_

_ "Anything." James said, straightening. He popped his knuckles, dreaming of ramming them down Avery's throat. Remus bared his fangs and growled low in his throat. In his head, he heard the wolf's howl for vengeance. _

_ "James, Emily is going to break up with you tomorrow. If she doesn't, Avery and my father plan to come after the three of you. Let her go." James opened his mouth to protest but Lucas cut him off. _

_ "Now, at some point during the summer, Emily will be sent to you, James. I wont be with her so you'll have to protect her."_

_ "When? What are you talking about?" _

_ "I don't know when it's going to happen. I am going to die and Emily is finally going to escape from this cursed family!" Lucas launched a fireball across the room as he roared the last part. James and Remus jumped up beside Sirius. All three stared in shock at the smoldering ruins of a desk. They turned back to Lucas. _

_ "Lucas, you're not making sense, buddy." James cautiously stepped towards him. Lucas turned towards them. As a unit, they gasped and stepped back. Lucas' eyes blazed red with fury. _

_ "I am going to kill my father and free my sister. My death will ensure her survival. And I am counting on you three." He strode forward, his gaze locked on James. He grabbed the chaser by the front of his shirt and hauled him up. James stared into those red, red eyes. Lucas' voice had grown soft and hard._

_ "James, I am leaving my sister, the only person that has ever meant anything to me, to you. If you fuck this up, you let anything- ANYTHING- happen to her and I will find you." He released him. James stumbled back into the others. Sirius leapt in front of his friend._

_ "We aren't going to take this from you, Lucas!" He reached for his wand. It was gone! Lucas started to laugh. He held up three wands. The trio stared in shock._

_ "Looking for these?" He tossed them into a corner of the room. _

_ "Listen close, boys, for I'll only tell once. At the exact moment of my death, Emily will be transported directly to you. She will be hurt, afraid, confused. Take her to St. Mungo's and ask for Esmee Blaise. She is a distant aunt on our mother's side. She will know what to do from there. There will be an investigation and I'm sure Emily will be at the heart of it. Protect her. She is all that is left of the good in the Greenleigh name."_

_ "Does Emily know of this plan?" _

_ "No. And she is not to know. Not until it is over."_

_ "I'll tell her, Lucas. She wont want you to do this." He shrank back as Lucas started laughing. It was cold. _

_ "Oh, my dear James, I don't think so. You see you wont remember any of this until the exact moment of my death." He raised his wand. _

_ "You cant do that, Lucas. That's dark magic!" Remus shouted. Lucas merely laughed. _

_ "You forget. I'm a fucking Greenleigh!" They ducked from the streak of purple light. _

* * *

"Emily!" James was the first to recover. He raced from the house, followed quickly by Remus and Sirius. A very confused Eudora and Jim followed after. James paused outside. He heard a deep cry of shock and pain that chilled his heart. He raced up the same hill, screaming Emily's name.

He found her at the top. She was on all fours, one arm reaching out as if to touch someone. Over and over, she screamed Lucas' name. James gathered her to his chest, holding tightly as she struggled to escape his grasp. She continued to scream her brother's name, her voice growing hoarser until she couldn't scream again. Then she collapsed in his arms, mouthing soundlessly.

Eudora paused in shock at the sight of the dirty and obviously tortured girl in her son's arms. Jim brushed past and kneeled beside her. He quickly took stock of her injuries, his mouth pulled tight. As head auror, he knew and recognized the signs of Dark Magic. It was plain to see that she had been tortured for a long time. The young girl made no sound as he examined her. She didn't flinch at his touch. She merely stared into the distance, mumbling the same name.

"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas…." Jim raised his eyes to his son's then moved on to Remus then Sirius. All three had tears running unchecked down their faces. Sirius pulled Remus' face into his chest, as the smallest boy broke. Jim's gaze finally settled on his wife's.

"James, let me have her. We need to get her to the hospital." Carefully, he lifted her and headed back to the house. Eudora put an arm around James. Unable to hold back anymore, he buried his head in her neck.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews! This is the last chapter of this story BUT dont worry! There will be a sequel. There's a lot of unanswered questions arent there? :) The sequel will be called **Let It Be** cause for some reason I like using Beatles songs for titles!

Review and let me know what you thought!

I dont own anything and the song is called Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin (my all time fav band!)

* * *

_I have nothing left to give  
I have found a perfect end  
You were made to make it hurt  
Disappear into the dirt  
Carry me to heavens arms  
Light the way and let me go  
Take the time to take my breath  
I will end where I began_

And I will find the enemy within  
Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

_Emily found herself in her backyard. It was the yard she remembered from Before. Before her mother's death. Before they were sorted. Before when they were loved. It was springtime. The acres of flowers her mother loved bloomed brightly in the warm sunlight. A small footbridge led to a large weeping willow, its branches dipping into the water of the pond. _

_She turned at the sound of high pitched squeals of laughter and childish anger. _

_ "That's not fair, Lucas! You cheated!" She watched, filled with despair, as five year old Emily raced after her brother, face flushed with anger and exertion. Lucas laughed as he ran over the small bridge and dashed under the curtain of branches. _

_"Safe! I win!" He whooped as she joined him under the tree. She glared at him and flopped to the ground. She crossed her arms, her lips in full pout. Lucas simply laughed and plopped down beside her, throwing an arm around her shoulders._

_"You cheated, Luke!" But she smiled and threw an arm around him as well. They sat quietly. Neither felt the need to talk. They were twins. It was simply what they did. _

* * *

James laid his head beside Emily's, playing with her fingers as he stared at her face. She didn't move. In fact, she hadn't moved at all in three weeks. The only movement was the steady rise and fall of her chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, willing her to open her eyes. To look at him and smile that smile that makes his heart stop.

* * *

_Dear agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way its got to be?  
Dear agony_

_The springtime air faded and turned cold. Emily watched as eleven year old Emily trudged slowly over the footbridge. Lucas sat under the tree, head buried in his knees, hugging them tight. Emily sat and hugged him. _

_Emily knew this day. Three months into their first year at Hogwarts. This was the day of her mother's funeral. Lucas had ran away from the cemetery and Emily had followed. Tonight, tonight would be their first taste of true torture. Their mother had always been a buffer and now she was gone. _

_They sat under the bare willow, hugging each other, crying for their loss. Fearing the night and every moment after. But still, they held on to each other. They had each other. That was enough. _

* * *

Remus stood in the door, watching James watch Emily. He sighed. James had yet to leave her side for longer than it took to take a shower and get some sleep. The healers had healed her wounds but they couldn't heal her mind. Healer Tyler, healer in charge of Emily's case, brushed past him, sending him a soft smile. She said something soft to James before checking Emily's vitals. James asked when she thought Emily would awaken.

"When she's ready to face what happened, she'll wake."

* * *

_Suddenly the lights go out  
Let forever drag me down  
I will fight for one last breath  
I will fight until the end_

And I will find the enemy within  
Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

_"Avada Kedavra!" _

_ Emily locked eyes with Lucas. Violet eyes met violet eyes and a million messages passed between them. Fear, love, understanding, regret. Emily felt the scream building in her chest. The bright green light flashed towards Lucas._

_Suddenly, she was in front of him and felt the green light wash over her. She felt peace wash over her. Lucas was safe. _

* * *

Sirius sat on the bed, looking down at Emily. It had been a month since they had brought her to the hospital. July was starting to fade into August. School was fixing to start. Sirius wasn't sure James would be able to leave her side. Hell, he didn't think he could leave. What if she woke up, and no one was there? She couldn't wake to face reality alone. Not if Sirius Black had anything to say about it.

* * *

_Leave me alone  
God, let me go  
All blue and cold  
Black sky will burn  
Love, pull me down  
Hate, lift me up  
Just turn around  
There's nothing left_

Somewhere far beyond this world  
I feel nothing anymore

_The snow melted away leaving the fresh scents of spring. Her mother's tulips were in bloom again. The willow was bright green with leaves. Birds whistled gaily. Emily walked across the bridge and sat. The bark bit into her back as she settled against the trunk. She lifted her face to the sun, enjoying the feel of warmth on her face. _

_"You can't stay here, Emmy." She didn't open her eyes. She had known he was there. He was her twin. She felt him settle beside her, placing an arm around her. She turned with a sharp cry and buried her face in his chest, breathing in his scent. _

_"Why, Luke? Why did this have to happen to us?" He said nothing, simply held her, rocking gently back and forth. When she finished, she pulled back, smiling at him. _

_"We're together now so it doesn't matter!" Lucas didn't smile. _

_"No, Emmy, we're not together. Someone's waiting for you." She shook her head. He shook her gently._

_"No, Emily! I died to give you the life we've always wanted. You have to honor me by living it." _

_"We've never been apart before. I don't know if I can." Lucas flicked her lightly on the nose, making her smile. _

_"Emily, you're the best part of us. I'm gone but you're still here. I'll always be around as long as your still here."_

_He helped her stand. They stared at each other, drinking in their last sight of each other. Emily hugged him tight. She wasn't sure how she was going to survive without him. Half of her was dead. Could someone live with half of themselves gone? Who could love a zombie? They pulled apart. Lucas smiled and kissed her gently. _

_"I love you, Emmy. Live for me." She nodded, tears running down her face. _

_"I will, Luke, I will. For you!" Her heart clutched painfully as he faded away. She wanted to reach for him, to pull him back but she knew it was impossible. _

* * *

Dear agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way its got to be?  
Dear agony

_Live for me, Emmy. _

Emily opened her eyes.


End file.
